


Долгая дорога в Асгард

by Lalayt



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Drama, M/M, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие текста разворачивается после событий фильма "Мстители". Узнав о том, что Локи в заточении в темнице Асгарда, Клинту ничего не остается, как спасать своего бога. Для этого он должен пройти через миры Иггдрасиля и пережить множество приключений. Сумеет ли он? Нужна ли его помощь Локи? И что будет, если ему удастся достигнуть Асгарда?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на All Out Big Bang 2015 в соавторстве с archgavriil
> 
> Иллюстратор: Восьмая дочь
> 
> Бета: Scandia2014

Когда это случилось в первый раз, Клинт стоял на крыше небоскреба, выпуская одну стрелу за другой в тварей, похожих на бронированных змей читаури. К несчастью, эти уроды были меньше, проворнее и гораздо умнее. Они лезли, казалось, из всех щелей — только и успевай поворачиваться. Клинт успевал. Ровно до того момента, пока, вдруг не увидел перед собой его.

В горячке боя он даже не сразу сообразил, что не так, a когда понимание, наконец, достучалось до его сознания, неожиданно для самого себя замер, вглядываясь. Разум вопил, что это ловушка, что надо двигаться и ни в коем случае нельзя вот так вот глупо застывать на открытой местности, a тело не слушалось. Видение смотрело на него, ехидно улыбаясь. Клинту на миг показалось, что оно ему что-то говорит, потом крыша вокруг вздрогнула, накренилась. Клинт еще успел подумать, что это все как-то слишком странно, a в следующий миг его унесло в сторону ударом чешуйчатого хвоста и впечатало в стену соседнего здания.

В себя он пришел через неделю. Левая рука была закована в гипс, a когда он попробовал пошевелить ногами, то не сумел и испытал вдруг такой панический страх, что почти разучился дышать. Что если он не сможет теперь нормально передвигаться? Или стрелять? Или… ужас все сильнее сжимал его грудь, где-то над головой истерически пищали приборы, говоря, что если Клинт немедленно не успокоится, то все станет еще хуже, но он не мог. Не получалось ни контролировать себя, ни вдохнуть. Он только краем тонущего в отвратительной, мутной пелене страха, сознания отметил какой-то шум в коридоре — наверное, врачи, может быть, даже успеют — a потом вдруг ощутил движение рядом с кроватью. Он с трудом скосил глаза в сторону и если бы мог, то точно рассмеялся бы. 

«Спятил. Точно».

Врачи уже суетились рядом — Клинт почувствовал укол — a он все никак не мог отвести взгляда от стоящего рядышком Локи. Его никак не могло здесь быть, Бартон знал, но вот он. Высокий, стройный, в дорогущем полупальто и строгом костюме. Из образа богатенького хлыща выбивался только длинный, тонкий стилет, которым Локи скучающе чистил ногти. Таким расслабленным и спокойным Клинт его не помнил и вдруг ощутил такую злость, что судороги, скручивающие его тело, стали сильнее. Он хрипел и все пытался подняться с кровати, добраться до Локи и придушить его же собственным щегольским шарфом. Врачи не давали, a Локи лишь лениво и нехотя оглядывал палату. 

«Ваша медицина отвратительно несовершенна», — сказал он, наконец, и неожиданно оказался рядом с Клинтом, навис над ним, пристально вглядываясь в глаза. Ладонью он накрыл уставшее, заполошно бьющееся сердце Бартона, и страх вдруг исчез. — «Дыши, мой Сокол, дыши. Ты еще мне понадобишься».

— Пошел ты, — сдавленно просипел Клинт и вырубился.

Из больницы он сбежал, как только достаточно окреп, чтобы самостоятельно держать ложку. Врачи настаивали, что надо бы полечиться подольше, и были правы, но находиться в больнице Бартон просто не мог. Поэтому, после двух побегов, когда его возвращали в палату буквально с порога госпиталя, он решительно и окончательно выписал себя сам. Плевать ему на все распоряжения. Дома он быстрее встанет на ноги, дома гораздо лучше.  
Дома его не навещают никакие дурацкие призраки. Пока.

Зато навещали коллеги. Старку Клинт обрадовался (особенно, паре бутылок хорошего, выдержанного виски, которые тот притащил с собой). С Роджерсом оказалось довольно уютно молчать, хотя Клинта сначала очень напрягло, что за ним таскается, как на веревочке, огромный и мрачный Зимний солдат.

«Терапия», — сказал Роджерс. Клинт прикинул, как быстро успеет дотянуться до ножа, в случае необходимости, поймал кривую, но вполне человеческую ухмылку Солдата и неожиданно решил, что тот ему нравится.

Навестивший его на следующий день Беннер сообщил, что занялся новой разработкой, которая позволит сращивать кости буквально за три дня. Клинт, усмехаясь, предположил, не из крови ли Роджерса и его друга профессор собирается выделить это вещество и по смущенному выражению лица Беннера понял, что попал в точку. Почему-то Клинту вдруг стало не по себе, и он подумал, что, пожалуй, предпочел бы все-таки магию, чем это. Пусть ему не грозит стать таким, как Кэп или Солдат, рисковать он не хотел.

«К тому же, магия тебе гораздо лучше знакома, не так ли?», — знакомый, ехидно-вежливый голос пробормотал вопрос из угла, но Клинт не позволил себе обернуться, зная, что там никого нет. — «Ну-ну, тешь себя надеждой».

Конечно, это было делом времени, Клинт понимал. Если Локи захочет, он отыщет песчинку на дне океана, не то что его, но не попытаться просто не мог. Впрочем, оставался еще вариант, что он просто спятил, и чем дальше, тем больше Клинт склонялся к нему. Локи ведь далеко, в Асгарде. Тор забрал его с собой, чтобы заточить в темницу, и там он, несомненно, и находится.

«Уверен?» — насмешливо улыбался ему из угла Локи.

Проклятое видение не считалось с тем, есть кто-то кроме Клинта в комнате или нет, могло появиться, когда заблагорассудится, и через некоторое время Бартон стал понемногу отваживать друзей. Кому-то он жаловался на раны, кому-то говорил, что просто должен хорошенько отдохнуть. Кажется, ему даже поверили. Только Барнс как-то слишком пристально посмотрел, да Романова заявилась в гости, наплевав на все отговорки. В общем-то, чего-то подобного от нее Клинт и ожидал, в конце концов, Наташа всегда отличалась тактичностью танка, и, к тому же, знала Бартона, как облупленного.

Именно поэтому, увидев ее на пороге квартиры, Клинт не стал прятаться за закрытой   
дверью, a открыл. Вот только, что ей сказать, он просто не представлял, и понадеялся, что поможет одна из бутылок, принесенных Старком.

И вот теперь Наташа болтала стаканом и неотрывно наблюдала за Клинтом, кажется, чего-то от него ожидая. Он же изо всех сил старался не пялиться в угол, откуда ему улыбался Локи. 

— И что это такое, спрашивается, было? — от слов Наташи Клинт вздрогнул, но тут же понял, что она говорит о его ранах. — Ты намерен так меня пугать теперь на каждом задании? Если да, я попрошу Фьюри давать их нам пореже. A то знаешь, нервные клетки не восстанавливаются.  
— Чепуха, — буркнул Клинт, удобнее устраивая ногу.

Наташа только вздохнула и покрутила в руке тяжелый стакан. Лед мелодично звякал, темная жидкость приятно булькала, но Романова не сделала за последние полчаса ни глотка, и пристально смотрела на Бартона. Клинт же, в ответ на ее взгляды, лишь пожимал плечами и делал вид, что пытается устроиться поудобнее.

— Я сделал это не специально, — пробормотал он наконец, и глотнул из своего стакана.   
— Тогда что это было? Я видела запись, Клинт. Ты же знаешь, что Джарвис записывает все — Тони снова что-то тестирует — и на записи четко видно, как ты замер, глядя в сторону, a та тварь летела просто на тебя.  
— Я уклонился, — возразил Бартон.  
— Это теперь так называется? — Наташа скептически хмыкнула, кивая на ногу, закованную в гипс и эластичный бинт на руке. — Еще пара раз такого уклонения, и нам придется таскать тебе букеты на кладбище.  
— Я астры люблю.  
— Идиот.

Наташа, наконец, глотнула из своего стакана и покачала головой. 

— У Старка просто отличная выпивка.  
— Да, отличная причина быть богатым, — отозвался Клинт.

Локи из угла чуть подмигнул ему и сотворил из воздуха темную, покрытую пылью бутылку, продемонстрировал ее Клинту и тот едва удержался, чтобы не сказать вслух, что он не любит вино.

— Что? — хмуро спросил он у Наташи.  
— Ничего, — покачала головой та, допила виски и встала, чтобы налить себе еще. — Хотя нет, к чему ходить вокруг да около. Конечно, у меня есть причина быть здесь, и Клинт, прости, но я больше не позволю тебе уклоняться от разговора.

«Дыши», — вдруг вспомнил Клинт и машинально потер ладонью грудь над сердцем.

— Так в чем дело? — повторил он, стараясь не обращать внимания на жалость в глазах подруги.

Ему не очень хотелось продолжать этот разговор, но что-то подсказывало, что Романова в этот раз так просто не отступится. 

— Наташа, что не так?

К его удивлению, Наташа вдруг отставила полный стакан, одним плавным движением стекла на пол, к ногам Клинта и накрыла его руку своими.

— Я с ума сошел или умер, и не помню об этом? — ошеломленно заморгал Бартон. — Нат, да что такое-то?

Не поднимаясь, Романова взглянула на него снизу вверх, и от ее темного взгляда Клинту стало совсем не по себе.

— Я просмотрела не только ту запись, Клинт, — тихо заговорила Наташа. — И на нескольких… Черт, Клинт, почти на всех, увидела то, что совершенно не хотела там видеть.  
— Все так серьезно?

Клинт попытался было усмехнуться, но улыбка получилась вымученная.

— Весьма, — Наташа говорила мягко, по-прежнему не выпуская его пальцев. — Клинт, ты мой друг, ты спас меня, когда от меня отвернулся весь мир, но я рассказала обо всем Фьюри. Прости.  
— О чем ты рассказала?  
— О том, что ты разговариваешь сам с собой, — совсем тихо прошептала Наташа. — О том, что иногда, прямо посреди разговора, ты замираешь и смотришь в угол. Что ты видишь там, Клинт?  
— Я…  
— На восьми записях из девяти, Клинт, — печально улыбнулась Наташа, поглаживая его колено. — Остальные тоже заметили это. Мы беспокоимся о тебе, Клинт. Прости. И это твое падение с крыши… Ты и тогда что-то видел? Я все проверила по записям Джарвиса, в тот момент с тобой никто не разговаривал. Впрочем, чтобы это понять, надо было просто тебя видеть. В один миг ты дерешься, a в другой застываешь, как кролик перед удавом.

«A неплохое выражение, мне нравится», — засмеялся Локи из своего угла. — «С той разницей, что я не собираюсь тебя есть. Мой Сокол».

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — попытался возразить Клинт, хотя и знал, что это бесполезно. И действительно, Наташа только покачала головой.  
— Совсем немного. Поверь, со стороны твое поведение смотрится жутковато, тем более, учитывая последствия, — Наташа провела ладонью по его закованной в гипс ноге. — В общем, Фьюри со мной согласился.  
— Ты о чем?

Клинт напрягся, чувствуя, что неожиданная забота Романовой ему вряд ли понравится. К ее чести, тянуть Наташа не стала. 

— Ты отстранен, — она поднялась на колени, прижала ладонями бедра дернувшегося было встать Клинта, удерживая его в кресле, и чуть наклонилась вперед, касаясь его грудью. — Временно и с сохранением содержания, — голос ее стал ниже и глубже, — когда врачи посчитают, что ты полностью восстановился, ты пройдешь полное психологическое обследование.

Наташа скользнула рукой под футболку Бартона, погладила его по животу, на миг остановилась, но потом уверенно потянула вниз резинку штанов.

— Наташа…

Клинт попытался было ее оттолкнуть, но Романова не поддалась, лишь сильнее наклонилась вперед, почти касаясь его губ своими. Бартон вздохнул и откинул голову на изголовье, рассматривая облупившийся кое-где потолок.

— Все это неправильно.

Наташа тихонько хмыкнула, и Клинт почувствовал, как ее теплое дыхание коснулось его кожи. Малина, как всегда.

— Это жизнь, — прошептала она.

Клинт хотел было что-то сказать, возразить, но горячий рот, искусный язык и ловкие пальцы быстро вымыли из головы все мысли. И все же, целуя Наташу, он бросил короткий взгляд в угол, и никого там не увидел. И на миг на сердце действительно стало легче.

Если бы еще легче стало жить, Бартон бы совсем не расстроился. Да только тут ему не повезло. Он никогда не думал, что сидеть дома может быть настолько утомительно. То есть нет, не так. Он просто раньше никогда так надолго не задерживался на одном месте, чтобы осознать, насколько невыносимо это может быть. 

Следующие несколько недель, пока заживала нога, показались ему адом. И хуже всего было то, что он никак не мог найти себе занятие. В его небольшой квартирке вообще было невозможно заниматься чем-то сложнее приема душа или приготовления еды. Стрелять он не мог — не позволяли тонкие стены, наличие соседей и то, что любимый лук остался в башне Старка. Тони отказался его возвращать под предлогом внесения каких-то улучшений, но Клинт подозревал, что это все проклятый приказ Фьюри.

«Восстанавливайся и возвращайся», — было сказано Бартону добрым, отеческим тоном, от которого хотелось зарычать. A завыть — от того, что все друзья только поддерживали его вынужденное безделье.

Понял, что так ему недолго и спятить, только Зимний Солдат. Это он притащил изнывающему от безделья Клинту метательные ножи, что ненадолго решило проблему. Теперь шесть часов в день Бартон тренировался, чтобы не терять форму, восемь спал. Вот только оставались еще десять, которые чем-то надо было заполнить. Ковыляя на костылях, Бартон несколько раз вылизал квартиру, даже вымыл холодильник, избавившись от зарождающейся в нем новой жизни. Он даже научился довольно сносно готовить. Хотя тут старался не рисковать, опасаясь поправиться. A потом совсем заскучал. Читать он не слишком любил, смотреть телевизор значило вконец отупеть, a чистить до бесконечности ножи было просто невозможно.

Конечно, друзья его не бросали — запрет распространялся только на оружие, но вот разговорами его развлекали теперь почти каждый день. Старк вообще предложил переехать в башню, но Клинт отказался наотрез. Тащить за собой того, кто так настойчиво обосновался в углу его комнаты, ему совершенно не хотелось.

«Зря ты так, у Старка было бы интереснее», — улыбался Локи. — «Столько забавных игрушек».

— A тебе какая разница? — хмыкал Клинт. — Ты в Асгарде и все равно не сумеешь ими воспользоваться.

«Зато ты сумеешь», — пожимал плечами Локи, но Клинт приказал себе не спрашивать, зачем.

Он вообще приказал себе не обращать внимания на этот дух или тень или что-то еще — он никак не мог правильно подобрать слова. Однажды у него получилось делать это целый день. Вот только он совершенно позабыл о том, что Локи гораздо упрямее любого, кого знает Клинт и даже его самого, a ночью он проснулся от кошмара. Вскинувшись на промокшей от пота постели, он жадно хватал воздух ртом и не испытывал ничего, кроме огромного удивления. Не было даже страха.

— Мне не снятся кошмары, — проговорил он, снова откидываясь на подушку. — Никогда.

«Так было раньше», — проговорил мягкий голос. — «Теперь все будет иначе».

— Ты решил меня достать?

«Ну, если ты так это называешь, то да», — усмехнулся Локи. — «Но на самом деле, я пытаюсь тебя расшевелить, a то мой храбрый Сокол стал напоминать янтарь».

— Чего?

«Янтарь. A точнее, муху, застывшую в нем навеки. Такую красивую, сильную, и недвижимую».

— Я двигаюсь, я жив, — огрызнулся Клинт.

«Это тебе только так кажется», — ласково отозвался Локи. — «Но ничего, скоро все изменится».

— A если нет?

Клинт все же нашел в себе силы распахнуть глаза. Локи стоял рядом. Живой, казалось, тронь — и ощутишь твердость плоти, одежду. Клинт не стал этого делать и вздрогнул, когда Локи наклонился и прикоснулся ледяными губами к его щеке.

«Я не люблю причинять боль моим птичкам», — почти пропел он. — «Но если они не подчиняются, все заканчивается плохо, ты же знаешь, Сокол».

Клинт снова закрыл глаза, пытаясь не видеть, не слышать Локи. Но кошмар, словно подстегнутый темнотой и вкрадчивым голосом, тут же всплыл на поверхность. Крючья, раздирающие тело Наташи. Гранитная гробница, в которой колотится, не в силах вырваться, Халк. Ядерный реактор, в яркой вспышке которого погибает Тони.

«Ты будешь переживать их смерти каждую ночь», — прошептал Локи ему на ухо. — «Посмотрим, насколько тебя хватит».

— Пошел к черту, — четко ответил Клинт, стискивая в кулаках простыни, но в ответ не услышал ничего.

— Прекрати упрямиться, Сокол, и никто не пострадает.

Локи протянул это лениво, как всегда, но колючие нотки нетерпения проскользнули в голосе, и Бартон, хоть он и поклялся себе игнорировать чертов глюк, невольно отшатнулся, когда узкая бледная ладонь потянулась к его лицу. Он, кажется, заранее почувствовал короткую острую боль пореза — такие за краткое время его невольного служения асгардцу оставались на его лице каждый раз, когда тому хотелось потрепать по щеке новую игрушку. Осколок холодного хрусталя, украшавший перстень Локи, будто бы жаждал урвать хотя бы каплю его крови, снова и снова оставляя царапины на коже.

Локи посмотрел на него недоуменно, а потом рассмеялся, коротко и сухо:

— А говорят, люди дрессировке не поддаются. Не переживай, больно не будет, — он небрежно поводил ладонью перед глазами Клинта, — я его потерял. Все ваш проклятый тролль, — добавил он с неподдельной, почти детской обидой.  
— Халк — не тролль, — Клинт почти усмехнулся злорадно, вспомнив эпичное поражение Локи, но в этот момент ему в голову пришла неясная, но отчего-то тревожная мысль:   
Где потерял? Здесь?

Локи посмотрел на него, задумчиво склонив голову набок.

— Неважно, — наконец ответил он спокойно, даже мягко, и тут же сменил тему:  
— Лучше отдохни, ты мне скоро понадобишься.  
— Даже не мечтай! — тут же вскинулся Бартон, но Локи, разумеется, не обратил на его слова ни малейшего внимания. 

Его самодовольство выводило Клинта из себя, больше всего ему хотелось швырнуть в чертову галлюцинацию чем-нибудь тяжелым, но, во-первых, Локи определенно не стоил разбитого стакана — ничего другого под рукой не было, а во-вторых, если, как сказала Наташа, за ним «присматривают», то это наверняка привлечет внимание тех, кто и так уже считает его сходящим с ума. Не хватало еще очутиться в уютной палате с мягкими стенами, под наблюдением видеокамер. Хм, видеокамеры… A не оставила ли Наташа после себя пару сувениров? Если уж она так обеспокоилась его состоянием, то вполне могла позаимствовать у того же Старка пару миниатюрных игрушек. 

Кстати, о Старке…

Мысли у Клинта скакали, будто бешеные белки в колесе, несущемся черт-те куда. Та догадка — даже тень догадки, какая-то недосказанная идея, мелькнувшая у него во время разговора с Локи, вернулась к нему, но он по-прежнему не знал, с какой стороны за нее ухватиться. Он ведь, как ни крути, ни хрена не знал о магии и прочих таких штуках — но зато он точно знал, что не сошел с ума. Не сошел, нет! А значит, все это делает с ним Локи. Зачем — этого Клинту точно не понять, а вот как…

Он на самом деле понятия не имел, может ли Локи, которого Тор вроде как утащил обратно в их мир, вернуться сюда с помощью этого кольца — может, оно вовсе и не волшебное, в конце концов. Вот только он почему-то вдруг представил себя рыбой — потеряшкой Немо, блядь — которая видит под собой якорь, а над собой — тень лодки, и никак их между собой не связывает.

— Ни хрена, — проворчал Клинт, застегивая куртку. — Я тебе плавники-то пообрываю.

Если Локи действительно потерял — или нарочно, предусмотрительная сволочь, оставил свое кольцо в башне Старка или хотя бы в радиусе мили от нее, то Тони стопудово его нашел, в этом можно не сомневаться. В том, что он не доложил (ха, докладывающий Старк!) об этом Щ.И. Т. у, тоже сомнений нет. Как и в том, что Тони просто распирает от желания поделиться этим хоть с кем-нибудь. Например, с Бартоном, который — кстати, как удачно — имел сомнительное удовольствие общаться с тем самым Локи…

Тем более, что свести разговор к последнему оказалось совсем несложно. 

— В следующий раз, если тебе покажется, что ты не можешь мне доверять, напрягись и скажи мне это сам, а не посылай Наташу, — довольно нагло заявил Клинт, не стесняясь смаковать найденный за барной стойкой виски. 

Именно так нужно было разговаривать со Старком, чтобы иметь шанс быть услышанным — если ты не был Кэпом, конечно. Вернее, Тони слышал абсолютно все, разумеется, но вот до ответа снисходил куда реже. Однако сейчас у Бартона определенно имелся карт-бланш на неадекватное поведение, и Тони это подтвердил:

— В следующий раз, когда ебнутый на всю голову псих, по слухам, родивший половину бруклинского зоопарка, сделает тебя своим мальчиком на побегушках, напрягись и избавься от него сам, а не используй светлые мозги и тяжелую руку своей подружки, — с типичной для него бесцеремонностью парировал Старк. 

Клинт, умышленно проигнорировав «подружку» — не хватало еще обсуждать здесь свою какую-никакую, но личную жизнь, весьма талантливо, на свой взгляд, изобразил возмущение:

— Сам бы попробовал! Да мне до сих пор порой кажется, что я его вижу — аж мороз по коже, — ему даже притворяться не пришлось, чтобы передернуть плечами, прогоняя приступ жуткой слабости. — Честное слово, дорого бы я дал, чтобы врезать ему от души! Какого вот хрена Тор его уволок? Эх, — Клинт залпом допил виски, прямо из бутылки, и зажмурился, чтобы не выдать себя взглядом. — Коулсон точно подумает, что я спятил… Слушай, может, ты сможешь взломать его профайл?  
— Коулсона? — изумился Старк. Клинт поморщился:  
— Да нет, Локи! Хочу его гнусную рожу распечатать и на мишень прицепить… Разнесу к чертям, — мечтательно добавил он, сжимая кулаки. Тони, прищурившись, посмотрел на него.  
— Может, у меня есть кое-что, что тебе понравится, — заявил он, решившись. — Идем.

Откровенно говоря, Клинт боялся, что поторопился с активными действиями и подумывал о том, чтобы вернуться домой и взять у Наташи пару уроков по взлому и проникновению. В конце концов, что он будет делать перед сейфом, или где там еще Старк может хранить такую редкость? Стукнет по голове хозяина? Прилепит взрывчатку (где ее еще взять-то?) на дверцу сейфа? Взломает пуленепробиваемую витрину, вырубит сигнализацию, или, того круче, Джарвиса, потом схватит это чертово кольцо, если там вообще оно, и… И что? С демоническим смехом умчится в закат, начнет рисовать пентаграмму для вызова Локи, рванет в аэропорт покупать билет на ближайший рейс до Исландии, чтобы бросить кольцо в вулкан? Какого черта он вообще думал, когда ехал сюда? Почему он не мог просто обратиться к Филу, который дал бы простые и четкие инструкции… или отправил бы в дурку, да.

К счастью, Старк был все-таки Старком, а значит, любил покрасоваться. Когда он, обернувшись, сказал: «Лови», — и просто кинул Клинту что-то небольшое, лежавшее на подсвеченной полке в куче недоработанных репульсоров и отживших свое миниатюрных реакторов, Бартон не успел ни пригнуться, ни увернуться, и брошенное поймал просто рефлекторно. Наверное, Тони считал это крутым — вот так вот небрежно хранить может быть, и не магический, но все же иномировой артефакт запросто, в куче хлама; но Бартон его объяснений уже не слышал. Он почувствовал холод и короткую острую боль еще до того, как кольцо коснулось его ладони, а потом уши заложило, словно он нырнул на большую глубину — или взлетел так высоко, что не стало видно земли. Никакой земли, вообще, только белая мгла без конца и края, и звенящая тишина.


	2. Chapter 2

Наверное, он уснул — решил Клинт про себя. Задремал, причем не у Старка после виски, а еще дома. Бывает такое, когда ложишься в постель, прокручивая в голове события прошедшего дня, или прикидывая планы на день завтрашний, и мозг, постепенно отключаясь, начинает выдавать тебе картинки слегка искаженной реальности — так, что уставший ты сам не можешь понять, что в них неправильного. Знакомая улица, по которой ты мысленно прогуливаешься, выводит вдруг на незнакомую площадь, а то, что ты едва начал планировать, оказывается уже сделанным, да так ловко, что сам поражаешься — как же ты до этого додумался. 

Вот и сейчас это явно была не галлюцинация — уж с этой-то дрянью Клинт теперь был слишком хорошо знаком. Именно устав от них он, должно быть, и погрузился в этот тревожный, поверхностный сон, так похожий на реальность — но все-таки, только сон. Потому что на самом деле он никак не мог оказаться в какой-то пустынной, заснеженной тундре — не было у него таких ассоциаций, связанных с Локи. И понимать, что ему, одетому лишь в потертые джинсы да футболку, совершенно не холодно среди занесенных снегом камней, он тоже мог лишь во сне — галлюцинации были куда правдоподобнее. Ну а про здоровущего — с доброго пони размером — волка, беззвучно материализовавшегося из метели, чтобы проводить его взглядом — и говорить не стоило. Где он, а где волки…

Да, где он?

Клинт повернулся туда, откуда должен был бы, по идее, прийти и не увидел на снегу ни единого следа. Выглядело это так, словно бы он как по волшебству возник прямо тут, в середине бескрайней белой пустыни. Клинт глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, как ветер обжигает носоглотку, прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть еще хоть что-то, но в метели, что набирала обороты все сильнее, ничего больше не было. Ничего, в общем-то странного. В конце концов, это же его сон, a значит ему просто хочется побыть в одиночестве.

От этой мысли Клинт невольно рассмеялся.

— В одиночестве, — проговорил он, качая головой. — Смешно. Неужели не хватило за это время? И какого я тогда поперся к Старку, если так мечтаю о том, чтобы побыть одному? A действительно, — Клинт нахмурился. — Что я от него хотел-то?

Он поднял руку, чтобы потереть лоб и в этот миг из его пальцев что-то выпало, нырнуло в глубокий снег и утонуло. Клинт тут же упал на колени и, не обращая внимания на мгновенно промокшие джинсы, принялся отыскивать пропажу.

— Вот и ты, — протянул он довольно, рассматривая льдистый хрусталь, вправленный в тусклый серый металл. 

Солнца в небе не было, но камень почему-то переливался, сверкал, разбрасывая во все стороны острые искры света. Клинту подумалось даже, что если одна вдруг попадет на что-то или на кого-то, то не миновать беды — прожжет дыру, и не спасешься.

— A может и нет, — поднимаясь на ноги, проговорил он, и уверенно надел кольцо на палец.

Ничего не изменилось — ветер все также ревел вокруг, метель швырялась в лицо снегом, холод все также не ощущался. Кольцо совершенно не собиралось прожигать ему руку.

— Отлично, — кивнул Клинт и снова попытался осмотреться, но даже его острое зрение подводило, и кроме плотной снежной пелены, он так ничего и не увидел. — Да уж, отличная галлюцинация. Вот почему мне никак не удается увидеть какие-нибудь тропики? Почему снег-то?

Клинт потер лицо руками и снова посмотрел на кольцо.

— Локи, — медленно проговорил он и чуть не вскрикнул, когда рядом с ним из ниоткуда материализовался давешний огромный волк. 

Кажется давешний, потому что в животных Клинт не очень-то разбирался. Мог, правда, отличить кошку от кота по форме мордочки, но что делать с волками не знал. Вариант с убить подойдет вряд ли, учитывая полное отсутствие всякого оружия. Зверь между тем стоял рядом, внимательно смотрел на него, и Клинт видел, как поднимаются и опускаются от дыхания его бока.

— Ты Локи? — непонятно зачем спросил Клинт и мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. — Нет, не может такого быть. Локи бы скорее в змею превратился.

Волк фыркнул, то ли оценив шутку, то ли от снега, попавшего в морду — Клинт не знал, что лучше. Хотя, плохо было уже то, что он вообще стоял рядом. Бартон решил было начать медленно и осторожно отходить назад, но тут же передумал — смысл? Если волк захочет его догнать, то сильно стараться ему не придется, a так, вроде, особой агрессии он не проявляет, можно рискнуть договориться.

Мысль о том, что он будет пытаться договорить с волком, может, и показалась бы Клинту дикой, но только не сейчас и не здесь, среди снежной бури, в мороз, в который отчего-то совсем не было холодно. Опустившись на корточки, он снизу вверх заглянул в глаза волку.

— Мне бы выбраться отсюда, — сказал он. — Покажи хоть в какую сторону идти.

Волк тут же повернулся, сделал несколько шагов, остановился, и глянул на него через плечо.

— Понял, — кивнул Клинт, поднимаясь на ноги. — Надо идти за тобой.

Волк снова фыркнул, и на этот раз Клинт отреагировал на это совершенно спокойно. 

Метель кружилась вокруг них, мгновенно заметая следы, поэтому Бартон старался держаться как можно ближе к волку, чтобы не потеряться. Каким образом тому удавалось отыскивать путь в кипящей белизне, было неясно, но Клинт решил, что прямо сейчас задаваться этим вопросом нет смысла. Из всех странностей, произошедших с ним за последнее время, эта уж точно не была самой странной. Он то и дело подносил к глазам руку, смотрел на перстень и почему-то все сильнее уверялся в том, что в конце пути, по которому ведет его волк, Локи не будет. Зная этого засранца, скорее всего, ему придется — как там в сказке? — сгрызть парочку железных караваев.

И, кстати, о еде. Желудок Клинта вдруг заурчал. Кажется, еды ему не доставалось с самого завтрака, который был не только вчера, но и вообще, похоже, в другом мире. И если холод не действовал на Клинта, то голод грозил добраться. Бартон привык терпеть. В конце концов, многие из операций, в которых он участвовал, не предусматривали не то что наличия обоза, но часто и просто пайка, так что он привык заботиться о себе сам. Но как это сделать здесь, в снегу? Конечно, он слышал, что северные олени отыскивают мох даже под толстым слоем снега, но сомневался, что их способ ему подойдет. Просить волка тоже было бы странно.

«Страннее того, что ты идешь сейчас за ним?» — спросил Клинт сам себя, тряхнул головой, открыл было рот, чтобы окликнуть зверя и в этот миг в сплошной белой пелене проступили очертания какого-то строения.

Клинт остановился и удивленно моргнул, приглядываясь. Сам дом, пусть даже и в такой пустыне, его не очень удивил, a вот то, что в его окнах горел яркий свет — да. Вокруг не было ничего похожего на электростанцию, никаких проводов. Хотя — Клинт пригляделся внимательнее — свет колебался. Наверное, свечи. 

В этот момент он почувствовал, как что-то тычется ему в ногу, опустил глаза и увидел волка. Совершенно не думая, что делает, Клинт положил ладонь ему на загривок и погладил. 

— Спасибо.

Зверь вытерпел его прикосновение, но отошел в сторону, стоило лишь Клинту убрать руку.

— Мне туда? — спросил Бартон, не отрывая глаз от дома. Волк чуть кивнул, коротко тявкнул, развернулся и в один прыжок растворился в метели. — Ну ладно.

Клинт глубоко вздохнул, повел плечами и уверенно направился к дому. Теперь он, по крайней мере, точно не рисковал заблудиться. 

Внутри было тепло. Это он почувствовал сразу, как только ввалился внутрь, открыв дверь. Пусть холод и не причинил ему вреда, но ощутить ласковое касание теплого воздуха все равно было удивительно приятно. Сдерживаясь, чтобы не влететь сразу же в комнаты, Клинт заставил себя остановиться и хотя бы отряхнуть снег с ботинок и джинс. Надо было бы, конечно, осмотреться, но в небольшом помещении было темно. Клинт только сумел разглядеть, что над дверью, ведущей в дом, висит голова какого-то странного зверя с большими рогами. Башка не была похожа ни на одно известное Клинту земное существо.

— Ну и ладно.

Он вздохнул, еще раз потопал ногами и только сейчас сообразил, что ведет себя не так, как подобает агенту. Он должен был сначала изучить дом снаружи, прикинуть пути отхода и уже потом входить. С другой стороны, куда именно тут отступать? Снег кругом и, небось, куча волков еще бегает. Теперь уже совсем незнакомых. От этих мыслей злость на себя почти прошла, и Клинт, набрав полные легкие воздуха, толкнул дверь и вошел в большую, ярко освещенную комнату.

И присвистнул.

— Лазарет, что ли?

На полу, на лавках, на чем-то, до боли напоминающем строительные леса, уходящие высоко под потолок, лежали люди. Молодые, старые, мужчины, женщины. И общим у них всех было то, что они были больны. Ну, или ранены, как парочка парней, лежащая в обнимку на ближайшей к Клинту лавке. Увидев Бартона, один из парней дернулся, сел и стало видно, что у него распорот живот.

— И где же ваш врач? — хмуро спросил Клинт, наклоняясь к нему. Парень хотел что-то ответить, но Бартон ему не дал. — Ладно уж, давай, помогу, a то копыта отбросишь, не дождавшись.

Подхватив валяющееся рядом полотенце, он стащил с парня порванную куртку и перетянул его живот. Светлая ткань тут же пошла мокрыми темными пятнами.

— Вот так, — кивнул Клинт. — Не совсем то, что надо, но теперь выдержишь.

Парень, удивленно глядя на него, произнес несколько слов на совершенно незнакомом Клинту языке, но тот решил не вдаваться в подробности. В конце концов, что это еще могло быть, как не благодарность? Его приятель осторожно потрогал повязку на теле друга и повернулся к Бартону. Тот замер, увидев его лицо.

— Нда, парень, a вот тут я точно ничего не смогу сделать, — протянул он, глядя на стрелу, засевшую в глазнице. — Может, врач…  
— Им не поможет никакой врач, Клинт Бартон.

Клинт медленно поднял голову, в который раз уже за это время ругая себя за невнимательность. Где все его навыки, что он годами в себе оттачивал? Почему он, всегда так гордившийся острым слухом и зрением, сейчас не заметил совершенно ничего?

— Потому что ты не можешь заметить свою смерть, Клинт Бартон, великий воин с Земли.

Наверное, она улыбалась. Может быть. Бартон не был в этом уверен. Никто не может быть уверен в том, какие эмоции испытывает человек, у которого нет половины лица. Черт подери, да ведь человек, у которого нет половины лица, просто не может жить! 

— Не стоит быть таким категоричным, — проговорила женщина. — Ведь ваша медицина лечит и не такое.  
— Лечит, — хрипло ответил Бартон. — Но мы не на Земле. Так ведь?  
— Слава, — женщина оборвала сама себя и негромко рассмеялась, — я бы сказала — богам, но я ведь одна из них. A возносить хвалу самой себе как-то неправильно. Как ты думаешь?  
— Какая скромность, — буркнул Бартон неприветливо.

Женщина, чуть наклонив голову, пристально вгляделась в него.

— Что же, я понимаю, почему он остановил свой выбор на тебе, — негромко сказала она.  
— О ком ты? — хмуро спросил Бартон.  
— Не делай вид, что не понимаешь.

Женщина взмахнула рукой, и Клинт увидел, как оба парня укладываются на лавку, обнимаясь, точно и не вставали.

— Не трать на них свое время, — сказала она. — Идем.

Она повернулась — длинные пепельные волосы пушистым облаком взметнулись и рассыпались по плечам — и пошла куда-то вперед. Клинт, помедлив, пошел за ней, осматриваясь. Снаружи ему не слишком хорошо удалось оценить размер дома, но отчего-то казалось, что он был меньше и уж точно не мог бы вместить такое количество народу. Хотя, какая разница. Главное, что тут было тепло и светло. Свечи были везде, в полу то тут, то там, горели очаги, где-то, сквозь спины людей, виднелись отсветы каминов. Неожиданно, Клинт наткнулся на стол, ойкнул, потирая бедро, и тут же подхватил кусок хлеба, впившись в него зубами. Есть хотелось ужасно, но хлеб рассыпался на языке словно пеплом, не оставив ни малейшего чувства сытости.

— Что за ерунда? — пробормотал он.

Женщина, идущая впереди, хмыкнула и повернулась к нему молодой и прекрасной частью своего лица. Почему-то это вызывало не меньшую дрожь, чем половина черепа с торчащими костями.

— Ты до сих пор не понимаешь, где ты? — почти ласково спросила она. — Я думала, Локи все тебе рассказал.  
— Локи? — Клинт резко остановился, вспыхнув от злости. — Я так и знал, что все дело в нем.  
— Ну конечно, — чуть удивленно кивнула женщина. — Всегда и все дело в Локи. Ну, если только не в Торе. Нас остальных будто бы и не существует вообще.  
— Остальных? — недоуменно нахмурился Клинт.  
— Богов, — пояснила женщина. — Только не говори, что ты никогда не слышал, что есть другие боги.  
— Слышал, — быстро сказал Клинт и напряг память. — Ну, Тор, да. Потом, Один. Бальдр, кажется. Браги.  
— A кто я? — улыбаясь, спросила женщина и Бартон, сдаваясь, пожал плечами. — Я — Хель.

Клинт смотрел на нее несколько секунд, a потом вдруг понял:

— Ты — дочь Локи.  
— Именно так, — кивнула женщина.  
— A мне казалось, ты выше, — ляпнул Клинт и тут же прикусил язык, но Хель только рассмеялась.  
— Не стоит верить тому, что пишут в этих ваших мифах.  
— Вообще ничему? — поднял брови Клинт.  
— Почти ничему, — холодно ответила Хель.

Повернувшись к нему спиной, она снова пошла вперед, и Бартону не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как последовать за ней.

Палаты Хель воистину были огромны и столько людей, сколько было здесь, Клинт не видел никогда. Они стояли, лежали, сидели, кто-то кашлял, у кого-то в груди клокотала кровь, a кто-то пытался петь. Клинт с любопытством смотрел на них, то и дело натыкаясь взглядом на страшные раны, a потом догнал Хель и спросил:

— A разве ты не должна забирать только больных?  
— И еще тех, то не погиб в бою, — кивнула богиня.  
— Но тут столько погибших от разного оружия.  
— Если ты наткнешься дома на кухонный нож, это можно будет считать смертью в бою? — фыркнула богиня. — Вот те двое, одному из которых ты помог, убили друг друга на охоте, не поделив девчонку. Дурачки. На Вальгаллу оба рассчитывали. Будто бы не знают, что смерть смерти рознь. Теперь им вечно любоваться друг на друга, a девчонка прекрасно живет, выйдя замуж за богатого соседа. A, нет, — она ткнула куда-то в сторону своим посохом, — он уже тоже здесь.

Клинт пригляделся и увидел полного мужчину и синими губами. Его густую, окладистую бороду пачкали клочья пены. 

— Яд? — уточнил он.  
— Да.

Они шли еще некоторое время, и Бартону уже до чертиков надоело смотреть на искаженные лица, кривящиеся в посмертных улыбках, губы, на раны и следы самых разных болезней. Правда, кое-где встречались и искренние улыбки — обнимались мужчины, дружно вскидывая кружки с пивом (интересно, оно-то тут хоть пьянит?). Клинт даже увидел танцующую женщину. Она, высоко вскидывая юбки, кружилась в танце и заливисто, совершенно от души, смеялась.

— Каждому свое, — поймав удивленный взгляд Клинта, пояснила Хель. — Кому-то посмертие в радость больше, чем жизнь.  
— Случается, — кивнул Клинт. — Но меня сейчас волнует другое.  
— Что же?  
— Ну, во-первых, есть ли тут что-то сытнее пепла, который выдается за хлеб. И второе, что я тут делаю?

Хель снова покосилась на него и ускорила шаг.

— Ответ-то я получу? — безнадежно спросил Клинт, торопясь за ней.  
— Какой ответ ты хочешь услышать? — отозвалась Хель. — Если ты здесь, значит, ты умер.  
— A вот этого совершенно точно быть не может. Потому что я знаю, что дело в этом проклятом кольце.

Он сорвал с пальца перстень Локи, одним прыжком догнал Хель, схватил ее за плечо и рывком развернул к себе.

— Видишь его? А теперь объясняй, что все это значит!

Вокруг стало тихо, но Клинту было плевать, пусть даже сейчас за его спиной разворачивалось все войско мертвецов, и всплывал Нагльфар.

— Он не может всплыть в доме, — вдруг, совершенно спокойно, сказала Хель.  
— Что? — от удивления Клинт ее даже отпустил.   
— Нагльфар не может всплыть прямо здесь, — сказала Хель. — Чуть дальше, на Гьёлль. A теперь хватит нести чушь, идем уже.

Клинт подчинился не думая.

Еще несколько шагов и они вдруг оказались перед высоким постаментом. Бартон остановился и задрал голову, рассматривая его. Искусная резьба по кости покрывала огромный трон, лестница из сотен ступеней вела к нему, и Клинт снова поразился тому, как же велик Дом Хель. A потом принялся подниматься. И чем ближе подходил к трону, тем яснее понимал, что тот покрывает совсем не резьба. Кости, черепа, старое, ржавое оружие — вот из чего состояло то, на что с царственным достоинством уселась, расправив складки платья, Хель. Клинт замер за три ступени до нее и испытал огромное желание поклониться.

— Мой отец избрал тебя своим спасителем, — разглядывая его склоненную голову, сказала Хель. — Он отдал тебе свой перстень и…  
— Он не отдавал, — перебил ее Бартон. — Он потерял его у Старка, когда…  
— Это неважно. Если бы у тебя не было кольца, пройти сюда ты бы не смог. Хотя нет, не так, — Хель неприятно улыбнулась. — Пройти бы смог, но не выйти.  
— Я не собираюсь спасать Локи, — стараясь не обращать внимания на ее улыбку, сказал Клинт. — Твой отец пытался уничтожить мой мир, сделал меня своим рабом, a теперь просит о помощи?

Хель мгновение смотрела на него, a потом пожала плечами.

— Лучше, чем вы, люди, с уничтожением мира не справляется никто. Рабство… ну, кто-то раб своего желудка, кто-то раб власти, a кто-то денег — нет свободных в твоем мире, лучник. Но вот скажи мне, Сокол, — Хель наклонилась вперед, вглядываясь ему в глаза, — как часто боги просят людей о помощи?  
— Хочешь сказать, что я должен почувствовать себя польщенным? — спросил Бартон. — Вот уж нет. Я просто хочу обратно свою жизнь и чтобы никакого колдовства.  
— Ну так освободи моего отца и он поможет тебе, — пожала плечами Хель. — Локи умеет вознаграждать верных.  
— A почему его не освободишь ты?  
— Потому что я не могу ссориться с асами, — Хель чуть прикусила губу. — Пока не могу.

Почему именно «пока» Клинт уточнять не стал. 

— Я не думаю, что могу ему помочь.  
— Тогда останешься здесь, пока не передумаешь.

Хель откинулась на спинку трона и принялась изучать свои ногти. Клинт огляделся, покачал головой, снова почувствовал сосущую пустоту в желудке и вздохнул.

— Да у меня ведь даже оружия нет!  
— A вот это легко решаемо.

Хель наклонилась, извлекла из-под трона два каких-то обломка и бросила их Клинту. Тот машинально поймал, увидел, что это, и возмущенно уставился на нее.

— Перековать только нужно, — усмехнулась она. — Но с этим тебе прекрасно помогут гномы.  
— Кто? — слабо спросил Клинт, снова рассматривая обломки длинного меча. — И что мне с этим делать?  
— Разрубить оковы, сковывающие моего отца, когда доберешься до Асгарда.  
— A я доберусь? — устало спросил Бартон, сдаваясь.  
— A вот это скажи мне ты, лучник.

Хель смотрела на него пристально, не мигая, и Клинту на какое-то долгое, страшное мгновение показалось, что за ее спиной сгустилась тьма, блеснуло темное, толстое, змеиное тело. Потом он моргнул, и все исчезло.

— Я доберусь, — кивнул он уверенно. — Просто потому, что я хочу получить назад свою жизнь.  
— Отличный повод, — кивнула, улыбаясь, Хель и почему-то на короткий миг вдруг показалась Клинту очень милой. — Теперь спускайся вниз и хорошенько поешь перед дорогой.  
— Но там только пыль и пепел, — удивился Клинт.  
— Что ты чувствуешь, решаю я, — усмехнулась Хель.

Бартон помедлил миг, снова наклонил голову, кланяясь, и поспешил вниз по лестнице, в которой теперь почему-то было куда меньше ступенек.

«Хорошо, наверное, быть богом», — подумал про себя Клинт, вгрызаясь в здоровенный ломоть хлеба, накрытый таким же неслабым, в палец толщиной, куском мяса — не какой-то выхолощенной полупрозрачной ветчины, но настоящего мяса, со смачными прослойками жира; и все вместе, без горчицы, и маринованных огурчиков, и поджаренного хрустящего лука это было в миллион раз вкуснее самого крутого бургера в мире. 

Впрочем, размышления о божественности относились не к еде. Но ведь это действительно было удобно: раз — и в огромном запредельном морге организуется свободная тихая комната для того, чтобы нормальный человек мог тут перекусить, не любуясь при этом на расчлененку всех мастей; два — и этот самый человек подписывается на самую странную работу в мире, с самой неуловимой зарплатой. Наверное, пункты первый и второй стоило поменять местами, но факт оставался фактом: ни один человек, ни одна организация, людьми созданная, не могли, ни разу еще не смогли поставить его в положение, сходное с нынешним. А ведь он только что подписался на работенку, условия которой даже в Щ.И. Т. е озвучить будет неловко: пройти в _не_человеческий мир, чтобы починить магическое оружие, чтобы пройти в другой НЕчеловеческий мир, чтобы с помощью того оружия освободить ненавидящего, по ходу, все упомянутые миры не-человека, который уже однажды выебал его прямо в мозг… И самое смешное: он не может поручиться за то, что в данный конкретный момент не лежит в какой-то тихой комфортной (хотелось бы верить) палате с трубкой в горле, цепляясь за жизнь и остатки вот так вот причудливо догорающего сознания. 

И все же он, сосредоточившись на еде, на том, насколько настоящей она ощущалась теперь, понимал: опустить руки и надеяться, что все закончится само собой, как сон, нельзя. Даже если это на самом деле сон. Нельзя показывать слабость врагу, но еще меньше можно открывать ее себе. Если ты, хотя бы мысленно, признал возможность поражения — ты уже проиграл. Если ты, узнав, что тебя считают спятившим, начал мысленно оправдываться — ты действительно сошел с ума. Никогда не занимай оборонительную позицию до того, как начался бой — эту истину он усвоил давно, и все же именно сейчас, когда сходились все обстоятельства, Клинт действовал вопреки ей.  
Потому что это был сон, и он точно спятил, и он мог наконец избавиться от Локи навсегда. Потому что если этот клинок — тот, что гномы (ох, не стоило, верно, идти с Наташей в кино) восстановят из тех обломков, что дала ему Хель (и точно не стоило рыться в википедии, превращая свои смутные познания в скандинавской мифологии в полнейшую кашу), способен будет разрубить оковы, удерживающие Локи (эй, разве там не должна быть еще и здоровенная ядовитая змея?), то совершенно точно он сможет разрубить и самого Локи. А убить кошмар внутри кошмара — это ведь именно то, за что люди платят огромные бабки чувакам с дипломами в красивых рамках, разве не так?

— Я бы предложила тебе вина, — Хель, выступившая из теней, которых еще мгновение назад не было в этой тихой комнатке, склонила голову набок, представая в своем более человеческом, но все равно жутком для того, кто видел альтернативу, облике, — но, похоже, ты способен заморочить себя сам куда успешнее. Я знаю, что ты воин, — она наклонилась ближе, прикрыв глаза, и на мгновение Клинту показалось, что его, замершего в беззвучной метели, вновь обнюхивает гигантский призрачный волк, — но поэтому ли выбрал тебя отец?

Она замерла, то ли продолжая принюхиваться, то ли подбирая слова, но Клинта ее появление отрезвило. Мотнув головой, он отложил недоеденный кусок хлеба и встал, касаясь неровной поверхности деревянного стола просто для того, чтобы чувствовать хоть что-то реальное в этом мире, хотя бы сейчас:

— Куда мне идти? — спросил он хмуро, стараясь не смотреть в глаза богине, в палаты которой, похоже, у него были все шансы попасть однажды снова. 

Он ожидал указаний вроде «три часа через метель по прямой, и от высокого сугроба налево», но Хель, протянув ему лежавший на столе сверток с обломками меча, просто указала на дверь, которой минуту назад в углу точно не было:

— Сюда. А потом — к свободе. Путь ты выберешь сам.

— Ненавижу загадки. Ненавижу гребаные загадки. Ненавижу гребаные загадки и гребаную магию гребаных богов, и самих гребаных богов тоже ненавижу! 

Клинт умолк на мгновение, вспомнив Тора, которого вроде как привык считать если не другом, то соратником, но потом упрямо мотнул головой:

— Все равно ненавижу! У них семейные распри, а страдаю я! Да где уже эта гребаная дверь?

Признать честно, еще несколько минут назад он был настроен хоть и скептично, но все-таки не столь мрачно. Ну да, задание из разряда «пойди туда, не знаю куда, цель обозначена, со средствами сам разберешься»; но это ему не впервой. Конечно, намного проще работать, когда и план действий прописан, и прикрытие с путями отхода организовано, но и «ввязаться в заварушку, дальше по ситуации» он умел. Этим он себя и успокаивал, открывая тяжелую, похоже, из цельного ствола здоровенного дерева вырубленную дверь. Что бы там за ней ни оказалось — он не удивится. Просто не подаст вида. Он пойдет вперед, и сделает то, что нужно, починит чертов меч — прямо как в сказке какой; а потом — как в другой, недетской уже сказке, он применит этот меч по назначению, черт побери, так, что ни одна уже наглая сверхъестественная сущность не посмеет больше вмешиваться в его жизнь и его разум! Никогда! Сейчас вот только, глаза привыкнут…

Он, как учили, зажмурился, выходя из темного помещения на свет, и осторожно приоткрыл глаза, но ничего не увидел. Снежная пустыня, из которой он пришел в эту обитель мертвых, исчезла; а вернее сказать, исчезло вообще все. Клинта окружала чернильная, глубокая, выколи-глаз пустота. Не сумрак, не темнота, не тьма даже — абсолютное ничего, лишенное света, глубины и направления. Он инстинктивно шагнул назад, собираясь вернуться в дом Хель и, наплевав на все, включая приличия и безопасность, высказать ей свое мнение об их семейке, но — глупо, совершенно невероятно, непрофессионально, позорно и чертовски предсказуемо в этом дурдоме — поскользнулся. 

Он больно — черт побери, действительно больно — ударился копчиком о пол, но даже обрадовался этому; вернее, тому, что пол под ногами все-таки был, и ровно там, где должен был, потому что меньше всего Клинту хотелось превратиться в мужскую версию Алисы и улететь в кроличью нору. Он и без того чувствовал себя порядком обкуренным, и ему это совсем не нравилось. Но еще сильнее ему не понравилось то, что, поднявшись, он не сумел снова нащупать дверь. Он не мог оказаться далее, чем в метре от нее, ну, в полутора, на худой конец. Стараясь оставаться на месте, он, вытянув руку вперед, начал методично обшаривать окружающую его пустоту, но тщетно. Он, который вися вниз головой с закрытыми глазами, мог точно определить, с какой стороны находится укрытие и где крепится страховка, теперь не мог сказать, где находится здоровенный домина, из которого он только что вышел.

И дело совершенно точно было не в нем. Дело было в гребаной магии гребаных богов! «Путь к свободе ты выберешь сам?» Да что б ты провалилась!

Отчаявшись вернуться или хотя бы нащупать чертову дверь, чтобы определиться, куда двигаться, пусть с закрытыми глазами, Клинт со всей злости лягнул воображаемую стену, и едва не взвыл — сперва от боли, а затем от изумления.

Это была не стена, это был камень. Здоровенный такой камень, лежавший среди груды таких же здоровенных камней — по крайней мере, насколько он сумел разглядеть благодаря проникавшему в щель между камнями лучу света. Лучу настоящего, теплого, солнечного света!


	3. Chapter 3

Луч, судя по всему, был предзакатным — когда Клинт, растащив в сторону камни помельче, сумел выбраться наружу, солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, где бы тот ни находился. Да и солнца Бартон тоже не видел, но сквозь кроны окружавших его деревьев все же пробивались рассеянные золотистые лучи, а высокие, необъятной толщины стволы не отбрасывали — стелили к его ногам ленивые густые тени, казавшиеся достаточно тяжелыми для того, чтобы примять своим весом порыжевшую траву.

Он находился в лесу, в этом сомнения не было — в настоящем, и совершенно не зимнем лесу. Здесь, судя по всему, к закату приближался не только день, но и лето; теплый воздух пах травой и смолой, и, он мог поклясться, грибами — терпко, сыро, вкусно. Не то, чтобы он успел проголодаться, но после мира, в котором он встретил Хель, это место казалось удивительно живым…

А значит, наверняка не было настоящим. Определенно, поверить в то, что все вдруг закончилось, мог только идиот, к которым Клинт себя не причислял. И, конечно, только идиот мог потащиться в совершенно незнакомый лес на ночь глядя. Но, с другой стороны, залезать обратно в проклятую межмировую дыру ему тоже не хотелось. Чувствуя себя до невозможности глупо, Клинт осторожно сделал несколько шагов по направлению к деревьям, то и дело оглядываясь, чтобы убедится, что на этот раз опора за его спиной никуда не денется. Подобрав в траве увесистый сук, способный сойти за какое-никакое оружие, он вернулся к поросшему мхом склону и уселся на землю, прислонившись к сохраняющему пока дневное тепло камню. С таким трудом раскопанный им проход уже — вот сюрприз-то — исчез, лишив его каких бы то ни было путей к отступлению, а сгущающиеся сумерки не оставляли времени на разведку. 

Впрочем, сидеть в засаде у него всегда получалось лучше всего. Конечно, местечко бы повыше, да хороший бы лук в руки, но и так он чувствовал себя намного увереннее, нежели пробираясь сквозь снежную пустыню или блуждая в кромешной тьме. Он, в конце концов, чувствовал себя живым человеком здесь, где были небо, и земля, и…

И странный, перемазанный в грязи приземистый бородатый мужик, несущийся прямо на него из леса, размахивая чем-то увесистым. И если это был гном из тех, к которым Клинт должен был обратиться за помощью, то начало явно не задалось.

На Клинта, впрочем, бегун внимания не обратил. Вернее сказать, он бросил на чужака изумленный взгляд, и, не сбавляя скорости, пробежал мимо него, направляясь прямиком в каменную стену. Лучник даже привстал от изумления, однако глухой звук удара сообщил, что чудес не бывает. Ну, по крайней мере, не чаще пары раз в сутки.

Он все же подошел поближе, на всякий случай спрятав палку за спиной, но сжимая ее покрепче, и осторожно спросил:

— Эй, чувак, ты живой?

Тот, кто лежал перед ним на земле, вздохнул, не открывая глаз, и прохрипел в ответ:

— Я не Чуак, я Кердрик. Я пока что живой.

Он неуверенно пошевелился, еще неувереннее потрогал свой лоб, буркнул что-то, связанное с чьей-то матерью, нащупав неслабую, на глазах растущую шишку, а потом посмотрел прямо на Клинта.

— Но это ненадолго. Нам обоим скоро придет конец. Вот придет она, придет и конец.  
— Кто… она? — неуверенно спросил Клинт, отчего-то подумав на Хель. 

Кто знает, что тут происходит? Откуда вообще люди, сочинявшие мифы, знали, что тут происходит на самом деле? Все ли они посещали другие миры (названия он, конечно, не запоминал, кроме Асгарда да Мидгарда, и то из-за того лишь, что их вечно поминал Тор) или встречались с богами? А может, Хель гораздо больше походит на своего так называемого папочку, чем кажется на пер… на второй взгляд, и на досуге сама занимается пополнением своего недоморга?

— Она, — очень серьезно ответил Кердрик. — Монстра.

Ну вот, пожалуйста. Должно быть, она немало позабавилась, отправив его якобы спасать собственную свободу и рассудок в свои же охотничьи угодья! Семейный юмор, что взять с дочери Локи?

Разозлившись в очередной раз на всех богов, вместе взятых, Клинт половчее перехватил свой сук и мрачно заявил:

— Я этой монстре остатки черепа снесу, пусть только появится.

Кердрик, успевший принять неуверенно-вертикально положение, посмотрел на него с недоверчивым уважением и пообещал:

— Я сложу о твоей гибели легенду. Потом. А пока, — он нашарил на траве оброненную дубинку, которая на поверку оказалась чем-то, больше смахивающим на веник, — я лучше поищу другой вход. Хоть кто-то из караульных должен быть на месте.  
— Караульных? — переспросил Клинт, покосившись на груду камней, скрывшую тот проход, через который он выбрался сюда. 

Кого-кого, а никакой охраны во владениях Хель он не встретил — ну, если не считать огромного снежного волка; вот только караульным его назвать было нельзя. Да и вообще, — он понял вдруг, что мысли у него путаются, если Хель — это монстр, от которого нужно бежать, сломя голову, то почему бежать нужно обратно к ее дому?

— А ты что думаешь, — Кердрик, уже деловито топавший к находившемуся шагах в сорока от них скалистому выступу, обернулся, — клан оставит открытые ночные ворота без охраны? Ты вообще откуда, чуак?

Ответить Клинт не успел. Легкое, доносившееся со стороны леса потрескивание, которое он сперва принял за шорох ветвей, усилилось, превратившись сперва просто в треск, а затем — куда быстрее, чем даже он мог предположить — в откровенно угрожающий рокот. Очень коротко, через плечо, глянув туда, куда уставился остекленевшими глазами Кердрик, Бартон выдохнул, а потом заорал:

— Бежим!

Ему пришлось ухватить низкорослого за шиворот, придавая ему ускорение, и не только из благородных порывов. Потому что коренастый гном — наверное, именно им и был косноязычный бородач — при всем желании не смог бы поспеть за ним, и бросить его одного было бы бесчестно… А главное — глупо, ведь Клинт понятия не имел, где нужно искать те самые ночные ворота, куда бы они не вели. Главное — чтобы подальше от той здоровенной твари, чья морда мгновение назад показалась НАД деревьями.

Не то, чтобы ему захотелось немедленно извиниться перед Хель, но, если бы он мог сейчас вообще задуматься над этим, он бы, наверное, испытал облегчение. На самом деле, он чувствовал себя на редкость глупо, то и дело мысленно обвиняя скандинавских богов вообще и Локи сотоварищи в частности во всех мыслимых и немыслимых грехах. Может быть, это была защитная реакция психики, а может, у него и в самом деле поехала крыша — что, кстати, было бы неудивительно; но вообще, искать виновных в проблеме, а не собственно решение оной было для него непривычно. Наташа даже подшучивала над ним, говорила, что под русского ему не закосить, пока между «кто виноват» и «что делать» он выбирает последнее. С другой стороны, прежде ему и не приходилось сталкиваться с такими… сверхъестественными силами, не говоря уже о путешествиях в другие миры.

К счастью, все эти соображения промелькнули в его мозгу быстро — очень, очень быстро, не отвлекая его от более важного, чем невнятные рефлексии, дела — спасения собственной шкуры. 

Кердрик, очухавшись, закрутился из стороны в сторону, а когда Клинт, справедливо расшифровав это как попытку освободиться, разжал пальцы, припустил вперед куда быстрее, чем мог предположить лучник. Последовать за ним было самым логичным, конечно, но, ломанувшись в заросли чего-то, похожего на боярышник — по крайней мере, такого же шипастого, он меньше всего ожидал, что земля под его ногами вдруг поползет вниз, и он вместе с пластом подмокшей глины эффектно плюхнется задницей прямо посреди довольно широкого ручья.

Кердрик, уже стоявший на другом берегу ручья, радостно осклабился:

— Что, чуак, решил портки состирнуть, перед тем, как монстру бить?  
— Я не чувак, — довольно мрачно ответил Клинт, чувствуя, как неприятно липнут к телу намокшие джинсы. «Сперва снег, теперь вода… глядишь, в следующий раз в огонь попаду», — он неловко поднялся на ноги, опираясь на надломившийся сук. — Я Бартон. Что, мы уже не бежим?  
— А чуак кто? — искренне озадачился Кердрик, явно пропустив мимо ушей вопрос. Только когда Бартон вновь озвучил свою, весьма актуальную, как ему казалось, обеспокоенность их неподвижностью, Кердрик довольно небрежно махнул рукой:  
— Монстра воду не любит, и реку перейти не сможет. А то почему, думаешь, она нас всех еще не сожрала?

Бартон не особо приглядывался к мелькнувшему над лесом чудовищу, но все же, на его взгляд, наполовину истлевший дальний родственник ти-рекса едва ли мог кого-то сожрать — дырявая челюсть и местами совершенно обнаженный позвоночник, на котором болталось что-то вроде сгнившей трахеи, к обжорству не располагали. Разодрать или просто раздавить пусть протухшей, но все же огромной массой — это да, но сожрать… С другой стороны, зомби же жрут людей, в каком бы состоянии ни находились…

Поняв, что вполне серьезно начал задумываться о возможности существования зомби-динозавра, Клинт мотнул головой:

— Потому что вы быстро бегаете?

Кердрик, к его удивлению, смутился. 

— Ты, эта… не злись, ладно? Я перепугался, так что и перестарался, не о тебе думал, а о монстре больше. Ежели б она за нами погналась с голодухи, то по скользкому-то берегу она аккурат в воду-то и плюхнулась бы. Хренакс бы ей тогда, огроменный, а я бы домой вернулся героем, ого-го, первую песнь еще до рассвета бы сложили про меня!

Судя по тому, как несло бородача на словах, в мыслях своих он зашел куда дальше. Это было даже забавно, но холод, и опускающаяся темнота, и все еще маячивший где-то за спиной монстр не давали ему сосредоточиться на горделивой позе Кердрика с должным вниманием.

— В смысле — перестарался? — переспросил он, выбираясь на берег и нехотя отбрасывая в сторону бесполезную теперь палку.  
— Ну, мы же гномы, — Кердрик неопределенно махнул рукой, будто удивляясь бестолковости спутника. — Земля слушает нас. Напитаться водой, просесть песком, камнем укрепиться — все это в нашей власти. Сил это требует, и воли огромной… или желания жизнь спасти, — добавил он виновато, сбиваясь с величавого ритма, — но так мы живем…

Гном — раз уж сам он так назвался, наконец — вдруг замер, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, а потом как-то нервно улыбнулся.

— Сил я потратил немало, чтобы берег за собой подмыть — теперь месяц, а то и больше, и песчинки сдвинуть не смогу, — признался он. — Ну, зато меня стражи услышали. Сейчас откроют врата.

Облегчения или особой радости в его голосе не слышалось, и Клинт его, в общем-то, понимал. Он сам уж точно хотел бы добраться до убежища — хоть какого-нибудь, привлекая к себе как можно меньше внимания, но выбирать, к сожалению, не приходилось. Оставалось только надеяться, что внимание это будет хотя бы не враждебным.

— Кто бы еще это мог быть, — низкий, басовитый голос раздался так внезапно, что Клинт вздрогнул. Подобраться к нему незамеченным — такое мало кому удавалось, тем более, сейчас, когда он уже был на взводе.   
— Кердрик, — в тон первому ответил второй голос, чуть более высокий и довольно скрипучий. — Много шума, мало толка.

Кердрик насупился, но возразить явно не решился. Подавив вздох, он обернулся к тем, кто вышел из пролеска за его спиной — и да, вот это были гномы, такие, какими Клинт их себе всегда представлял. Они были такими же невысокими и коренастыми, как Кердрик, но вместо потрепанной и измазанной в грязи длиннополой куртки они были облачены в тяжелые кольчуги — или как еще можно было назвать кожаные рубахи с нашитыми металлическими пластинами, плотно подогнанными друг к другу? Носы их сапог — тоже тяжелых, украшенных шнуровкой и полосками меха, были окованы железом, бороды — окладистые, не чета растрепанной кердриковской — заплетены в косы, и самое главное — они держали топоры. Не пожарные топорики, не снаряжение канадских лесорубов, но настоящие боевые топоры. Если бы один такой, да с хорошего замаха, приложить бы к броне Железного человека — Бартон бы, наверное, не торопился ставить на Тони…

Возможно, это его неприкрытое восхищение произвело хорошее впечатление на стражей, которых ждал Кердрик, во всяком случае, тот из них, что был немного повыше и выглядел постарше — борода его была наполовину седой — и спросил у Кердрика, не сводя с Клинта пристального взгляда:

— Кто этот чужак?  
— И как ты посмел привести его сюда, — добавил второй гном, со скрипучим голосом, но первый остановил его, подняв ладонь. Должно быть, авторитетом он обладал немалым, поскольку спутник его сразу осекся, а Кердрик, чуть заикаясь, поспешил ответить:  
— Это Чуак Бартон, Гаррик, я встретил его у закатной скалы. Он обещал убить монстру! — добавил он торопливо, выкладывая главный козырь, способный, по-видимому, оправдать его поступок. И слова его определенно привлекли внимание.  
— Это правда? — не столько недоверчиво, сколько настороженно спросил названный Гарриком, по-прежнему глядя Клинту в глаза. Тот пожал плечами:  
— Да, я так сказал. 

«Правда, тогда я понятия не имел, о какой твари говорю», — добавил он мысленно, но вслух повторять это не стал. Понятно, что сразу пойдя на попятный, он едва ли вызовет большую симпатию к себе.

Гаррик, впрочем, дураком явно не был. Чуть склонив голову набок, он прищурился:

— И ты это сделаешь?

Клинт, совсем как Кердрик перед этим, подавил вздох. Ввязался, называется. Впрочем, ввязался он еще раньше, и в куда более крупное и менее приятное дело — и, если память его не подводила, именно эти ребята, будучи спецами в оружейном деле, должны были ему помочь, так что отношения портить не стоило.

— Я постараюсь, — коротко, но честно ответил он. У скрипучего типа его ответ большого энтузиазма не вызвал, но Гаррик его, похоже, понял, и Клинт поторопился добавить:  
— Но мне понадобится ваша помощь. Оружие, и, — не подобрав слов, он просто развел руками, демонстрируя промокшую и испачканную одежду. Скрипучий — ох, скандальный, судя по всему, тип — нахмурился, но Гаррик величаво кивнул и развернулся, бросив через плечо:  
— Иди за нами.  
— Нужно завязать ему глаза! — вскинулся скрипучий, но Гаррик лишь хмыкнул:  
— Отлично, Нардрик, лезь на него и завязывай. Или ты попросишь гостя опуститься на колени?   
— Чьего гостя? — возмутился скрипучий Нардрик, бросая раздраженный взгляд, но почему-то не на Клинта, а на Кердрика.  
— Моего, — неожиданно рявкнул Гаррик, и, ускорив шаг, решительно направился вперед, прямо в заросли таких же боярышниковых кустов, через которые уже не повезло продираться Клинту. Нардрик, опешив на мгновение, тут же бросился вдогонку, что-то бормоча на ходу. Бартон торопливо наклонился к Кердрику:  
— Все в порядке? Хорошо или плохо?

Гном несколько испуганно посмотрел на него снизу вверх:

— Ты понравился Гаррику, это… Хорошо. Очень странно, но хорошо, — уважительно подтвердил он свои же слова и добавил вполголоса, будто бы ушедшие вперед стражи могли его услышать:  
— Гаррик — брат нашего короля, его советник и глава стражей, его слово очень много значит, — он ускорил шаг, стараясь не отставать от столь важной персоны.  
— А этому… нафигу… Нардрику я вроде не понравился, — Клинт, пока у него была возможность поговорить с тем, кто вроде бы ничего от него не скрывал, решил пользоваться ею до последнего.  
— А моему брату никто не нравится, — неожиданно весело ответил Кердрик, и, начав насвистывать какой-то незатейливый мотивчик, еще прибавил шагу. 

Клинт хотел было задать еще пару вопросов, спросить хотя бы, куда они идут, но в этот момент кусты закончились и перед ним открылся темный провал, почти идеально круглой формы, ведущий куда-то вглубь горы. Гномы — черт подери! Гномы!! — уже скрылись внутри, a Бартон нерешительно остановился перед дырой. Хель, конечно, говорила, что его в этом мире ждет помощь, но при этом она не упоминала ни о динозавре-зомби, ни о живущем здесь племени. Или народе? Или…

«Она сказала, что гномы перекуют твой меч, мог бы и сообразить», — услужливо подсказал внутренний голос. Клинт никак на него не отреагировал, продолжая пялиться в темное отверстие входа.

— Ты долго еще тут стоять собираешься? — прошипел выглянувший из дыры Кердрик. — Внутрь давай.  
— A что, монстра ваша так близко подбирается? — невольно оглянулся через плечо Клинт.  
— Случалось, — коротко ответил гном, и Бартон шагнул вперед прежде, чем успел подумать, что делает. Не то чтобы он верил в возможность быть сожранным ящерицей-переростком, но и проверять это не хотелось.

Как только он оказался внутри, отверстие позади исчезло, и Клинт даже не стал пытаться разобраться, как именно оно закрылось, где дверь или хотя бы дверная ручка. Скорее всего, это попросту бесполезно. Если гномы захотят, они его выпустят. Если нет… Внутри этой горы очень много незаметных пещер и крутых обрывов, в этом Бартон не сомневался. A потому, стараясь сохранять спокойствие просто пошел следом за нетерпеливо переминающимся с ноги на ногу Кердриком.

Гаррика и Нардрика они догнали, завернув за угол. Дорога здесь расходилась на четыре стороны и заблудиться было легче легкого.

— Где застряли? — хмуро поинтересовался Нардрик, a Гаррик, вместо того, чтобы задавать вопросы, вытащил из металлического гнезда, закрепленного на стене, один из факелов, и пошагал по коридору, уходящему влево и вниз.

Кердрик прошмыгнул мимо брата и пошел следом, как и Бартон. В другое время он, возможно, посмеялся бы над этими странными отношениями, но сейчас было не до того. Спохватившись, он торопливо нащупал ножны с обломками меча, висящие на поясе, и выдохнул, убедившись, что все в порядке. Теперь осталось как-то попросить, чтобы ему помогли его перековать. Наверное, гномы потребуют за это плату, и почему-то Клинт уже не сомневался, какой именно она будет.

«Но и тебя за язык никто не тянул», — проговорил ехидный внутренний голос, и Клинт приказал ему заткнуться.

— Пришли, — негромко сказал впереди Гаррик, и Клинт вытянул шею, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть впереди. — Это покои короля.  
— А…

Клинт сам не знал, что хочет спросить, поэтому, издав неопределенный звук, просто закрыл рот. Гаррик, не дождавшись от него больше ничего, кивнул, усмехнулся и громко постучал в дверь. Из-за нее тут же послышался голос, разрешающий войти.

— Вот так просто? — пробормотал Клинт, переступая порог. Он представить не мог, что какой-то из земных королей вот так вот запросто впустит в свои покои чужака, пусть даже приведенного своим… кем? Телохранителем? Бартон не стал задаваться этим вопросом, предпочтя рассматривать сидящего за столом гнома, к уху которого, что-то нашептывая, склонился Гаррик. За спиной Клинта переминались, вполголоса переругиваясь Нардрик и Кердрик, но на них он внимания решил не обращать. По крайней мере, пока с их стороны не чувствовалось угрозы. 

Почему-то ему казалось, что они должны прийти в большой, ярко освещенный зал, в котором будут стоять десятки накрытых к пиру столов, сидеть бородатые гномы с топорами и, держа в руках большие рога…

«Торопиться попасть в свою Вальгаллу или что там у них?» — снова влез голос. Теперь он был очень похож на голос Локи, но Клинт этот момент решил проигнорировать. — «Ты просто представь, если гном выпьет огромный рог, он же откинется тут же».

Клинт припомнил какой-то фильм, который посмотрел, пока валялся дома, там один гном перепил множество людей и, кажется, даже эльфа. Но с Локи спорить было бесполезно, и он не стал, вместо этого пытаясь все же понять, куда они пришли.

Комната была небольшой, жарко натопленной и с высоким потолком. Удивительно высоким для существ ростом Бартону по плечо и это как максимум. Стены комнаты были затянуты какими-то занавесками, что ли — Клинт никак не мог вспомнить, как они называются — с красивыми цветочными вышивками. Кажется, на одной из них был изображен тот боярышник, о который он так неслабо поцарапался, пытаясь попасть внутрь горы.

— Значит, ты сказал, что можешь убить монстру? — услышал вдруг Клинт и, быстро опустив голову, выругал себя за то, что позволил себе так расслабиться в не очень-то дружелюбном окружении.

Хотя, Гаррик, кажется, улыбался ему довольно благожелательно. Король гномов сидел откинувшись на спинку кресла, сложив руки на животе и пристально смотрел на Клинта, ожидая ответа.

— Я сказал, что снесу ей остатки черепа, если только она появится, — как можно вежливее сказал Бартон, надеясь, что король сам сделает верный вывод из его слов. Но тот, судя по оставшемуся неподвижным лицу, никаких выводов делать не планировал. Зато оживился стоящий за его плечом Гаррик. Он прищурился, смерил Бартона пристальным взглядом и покачал головой:

— Чуак Бартон, ты не допрыгнешь.

За спиной у Клинта раздался сдавленный смешок, и звук, удивительно похожий на подзатыльник, a сам он с тоской подумал, что, пожалуй, будет не слишком приятно войти в историю другого мира под кличкой чувак.

«Ну, это ты еще монстру победи сначала», — шепнул ему Локи.

— Мне и не нужно будет прыгать, — уверенно сказал Клинт. 

Король посмотрел на него еще пристальнее, a потом перевел взгляд куда-то назад.

— Это ты его нашел?  
— Я. Кердрик как-то незаметно оказался рядом с Клинтом, неожиданно уверенно поклонился, и Бартон сообразил, что так и не знает, как обращаться к королю. Судя по тому, что Кердрик ничего не добавил — никак? 

— И неплохо было бы расспросить его, откуда он вообще появился, — встрял Нардрик.

Король вопросительно уставился на Клинта, и тот, подумав, отстегнул от пояса ножны, сделал шаг вперед и положил их на стол перед гномом.

— Вот. Мне сказали, что вы сумеете его перековать.

Король осторожно коснулся темной кожи, провел по ней пальцами, ухватился за рукоять и вытащил обломок клинка, прищурился, рассматривая узор, a потом чуть повернул голову к Гарику, и тот тут же наклонился рядом, вглядываясь в меч. Некоторое время в комнате царило молчание. Потом король аккуратно, даже, как показалось Клинту, благоговейно, положил двумя руками меч на стол, и встал.

— Когда-то та, кто тебя прислала, желала нашей помощи, и мы отковали для нее клинок, — негромко проговорил король, и голос у него оказался низким и хриплым. — Я не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу его вновь.

Клинт пожал плечами, не зная, что на это ответить, но король еще не закончил. Он пристально смотрел на Бартона, и на губах у него змеилась не слишком приятная усмешка.

— Если бы ты был простым путником, — сказал он. — Мы бы тебя убили. И тебя, Кердрик, — он остро посмотрел на гнома. — Потому что наказание за то, что ты показал чужаку путь к нашему дому — смерть. 

Клинт удивленно хлопнул глазами, покосился на маленького гнома, a тот только наклонил голову, принимая слова своего короля.

— Не избежишь ты наказания и сейчас, — от двери послышался сдавленный всхлип. — Но, исходя из того, что мой советник, Гаррик и твой брат, уважаемый Нардрик, приняли такое же решение и сами, по своей воле привели в гору чужака, я помилую тебя, — король обвел темным взглядом всех гномов, — помилую всех вас. Я отсрочу казнь. A если вы сумеете уничтожить монстру, помилую.

Бартон открыл было рот, чтобы начать протестовать, и снова его закрыл. Убивать зомбака-динозавра придется так или иначе, и совсем неплохо при этом иметь помощников, пусть и не слишком добровольных. Может быть, король даже понял его мысли, потому что снова усмехнулся, глядя на него.

— Меч твоей повелительницы мы перекуем после того, как ты принесешь голову монстры.  
— Мне ее и не поднять, — сказал, подумав, Клинт. — Можно ли как-то иначе подтвердить ее смерть?

Король на мгновение задумался, a потом наклонил голову, признавая его правоту.

— Я буду наблюдать за битвой, — сказал он. — И сам, своими глазами все увижу.  
— Вот и ладно, — кивнул Бартон. — Я так понимаю, приступить стоит как можно скорее?

Король кивнул и добавил:

— Но поесть и отдохнуть несколько часов ты успеешь.  
— И на том спасибо, — пробормотал Бартон и глубоко вздохнул, понимая, что вляпался.

Неунывающий Кердрик притащил его в какую-то небольшую комнатушку, где помещались только стол, пара деревянных скамеек, да кровать в углу. Правда, стоять Клинт здесь мог, не нагибаясь, a еще в комнате был большой камин, от которого шло ровное тепло. 

— Сейчас поесть принесу, — сказал Кердрик и повернулся было к двери, но Клинт ухватил его за руку, но сказать ничего не успел, потому что гном коротко рассмеялся. — Да не бойся, сейчас тебя никто убивать не станет. Вот если провалишься, тогда.  
— Мы.  
— Чего?  
— Мы провалимся, — повторил Клинт, пристально глядя на него. — Между прочим, ты с братом тоже пострадаешь, если что.   
— Ну, — Кердрик задумчиво поскреб пальцами бороду и пожал плечами. — Цверги из камня рождаются и в камень уходят, и так бесконечно, так что…  
— Так что приближать этот момент не очень-то хочется.

Голос от дверей заставил Бартона вздрогнуть. 

— Давай, братец, садись у огня, — засуетился Кердрик, улыбаясь брату. Тот явно хотел что-то ему сказать, но потом махнул рукой и почти упал на скамью.  
— Да ладно тебе, Нардрик, — хлопнул его по плечу Гаррик. — Сам знаешь, рядом с королем мы еще долго протянули, рано или поздно это все равно бы случилось.  
— Но я бы предпочел, чтобы мне просто и без затей отрубили голову, — сквозь зубы ответил тот, принимая из рук Кердрика кружку, отхлебнул и утер кулаком усы. — Таких изысков, как охота за монстрой, я и не предполагал.  
— Зато теперь у нас есть шанс, — заулыбался Кердрик, быстро выставляя на стол угощение. — Чуак Бартон нам поможет и никого не казнят.

Нардрик хотел что-то сказать, но просто покачал головой и уткнулся в кружку. Бартон, не вмешивался, неторопливо отщипывая от хлеба кусочки и макая в жирную мясную подливку. Гаррик тоже выглядел спокойным, но Клинт чувствовал на себе его пристальный взгляд.

— Если ты хочешь спросить, как я собираюсь убить вашего динозавра-переростка, — сказал он, когда ему это надоело, — то я скажу, что понятия не имею.  
— Я так и думал, — кивнул Гаррик, a Нардрик, застонав, сделал попытку утопиться в кружке.  
— Но можно попытаться что-нибудь придумать, — сказал Клинт и от всей души пожалел, что не прихватил из мира Хель какое-то более подходящее оружие, чем сломанный меч.  
— Ага, — простонал-пробулькал Нардрик, — до утра времени еще много.  
— Вот им и воспользуемся, — сурово сказал Гаррик. — Негоже сдаваться не успев ничего сделать.  
— Согласен, — кивнул Бартон и от души потянулся. — Но вашему королю верить можно? Он не прикажет меня убить, если я сделаю дело?  
— Никогда, — уверенно покачал головой Гаррик.  
— Уже плюс, — пробормотал Клинт, пусть даже слова гнома его убедили не особенно.

После сытной еды Клинта начало клонить в сон, но он усилием воли прогнал его и задумался. Что можно сделать с неубиваемым монстром, который состоит почти из одних костей, удерживаемых между собой неизвестной силой? 

— A откуда взялась эта ваша монстра? — спросил он.  
— Эльфы наслали, — с готовностью ответил Кердрик.  
— У вас тут и эльфы есть? — слабо удивился Клинт. — Ладно, неважно. Значит, эльфы. Думаю, спрашивать, как именно они это сделали бессмысленно. Ты говоришь, что реку она не переходит? — Кердрик кивнул. — A ты, чтобы спасти нас, обрушил берег и…   
— Ты потратил силу? — неожиданно вмешался Нардрик, схватил брата за руку, прислушался и застонал. — Тебе три оборота луны восстанавливаться!  
— Знаю, — Кердрик отнял руку. — Но надо было спасаться.  
— Ты… — Нардрик, казалось, вот-вот взорвется. — Безмозглый идиот! Придурок! Ты…  
— Стоп! — Бартон вскинул руку, требуя тишины. — Ругаться будете после того, как мы прикончим монстру. A сейчас скажи мне, что именно ты сделал. Обрушил берег — и что было дальше?  
— Там родник давно-давно был, — охотно принялся объяснять Кердрик. — Старым обвалом его засыпало. Но я-то воду хорошо чувствую и всегда знал, что он там жив, только вглубь ушел. Ну я землю-то с него снял и воды освободил. Монстра ж воды боится, так что она лезть туда не стала.  
— И даже ни капли на нее не попало? — спросил Бартон, чувствуя, какое-то странно возбуждение.  
— A вот то я не видел, — развел руками Кердрик, но как-то не очень уверенно.   
— Говори, — приказал Бартон.  
— Но…  
— Давай уже, не тяни, — вмешался Нардрик и Кердрик, замявшись, кивнул:  
— Я сильно-то назад не смотрел, сам понимаешь. Да только мне показалось… — он кивнул куда-то на руки Клинта, и тот проследил за его взглядом. Руки, как руки, ну, кольцо Локи на пальце, так оно камнем внутрь повернуто. — Кольцо твое свет отбило, лучик-то на монстру возьми и попади, и она… Ну поплыла она, остановилась. A потом водичка на нее брызнула, она заревела, да и утопала себе.  
— Кольцо, значит, — пробормотал Клинт, и повернул перстень камнем вверх. 

Хрусталь колко сверкнул на свету, гномы, как один уставились на него. 

— Красивый, — выдохнул Кердрик, протянул руку, чтобы коснуться, но тут же отпрянул и сунул палец в рот, будто бы обжегшись. — Кусается.  
— Спрашивать, откуда у тебя такой перстень, Чуак, думаю, бесполезно, — сказал Гаррик.

Клинт пожал плечами и снова повернул кольцо камнем вниз.

— Как бы там ни было, выходит, что на меня придется основной удар, — подытожил он. — Тогда… Ты можешь отыскать еще одно место, где есть вода или…  
— Зачем? — перебил его Нардрик и мрачно посмотрел на брата. — Мы можем просто поднять реку, если надо.  
— Даже не буду спрашивать, — махнул рукой Бартон и потер ладонью лоб. 

Этот странный мир словно бы высасывал из него силы, что-то тянуло в груди, беспокоило, заставляя торопиться. В Мидгарде в таком состоянии он бы никогда не взялся за задание, отлежался, выспался, привел в порядок мозги, но здесь… Здесь надо было спешить. Глупо сойти на первом же этапе.

«На втором, — возразил он сам себе. — Хель я прошел успешно».

— Ну, или она тебе дала пройти, — пробурчал Клинт себе под нос и тут же замолчал, поймав удивленные взгляды трех гномов.

— Хорошо, — пристукнув ладонями по столешнице, сказал он. — Значит так, дожидаемся, пока эта монстра эльфийская выйдет на охоту…  
— Она цельными днями бродит, — вставил Кердрик и ойкнул, схлопотав от брата подзатыльник.  
— Логично, — кивнул Клинт. — Если эта хрень магическая, то спать ей не нужно. Короче, подманиваем ее на меня, вы, — он ткнул пальцем в гномов, — поднимаете реку, я в это время использую перстень, чтобы сбить ее с толку и замедлить. Она останавливается. На нее падает река и все, нету больше монстры.

Довольно улыбаясь, он откинулся на стенку и уставился на гномов. Те, переглядываясь, кивнули один за другим. 

— Вот и отлично.  
— И тебе совсем никакое оружие не понадобится? — помолчав, спросил Гаррик.

Клинт хотел было отказаться, но потом передумал.

— Луки у вас есть?  
— Да, — кивнул гном.  
— Хорошо, пойдем, покажешь.

 

Клинт тщательно перебрал все луки, которые показал ему Гаррик, опробовал каждый, и, наконец, подобрал один себе по руке. 

— Мне казалось, что гномы не любят луки, — проговорил он, любуясь темным деревом. Даже тетива, на удивление, оказалась крепкой и не гнилой, хотя этого вполне можно было ожидать, ведь луки даже хранились не так, как надо, a были просто свалены в кучу.   
— Мы не пренебрегаем никаким оружием, — ответил Гаррик. — Просто никак руки не доходят привести тут все в порядок.

Клинт погладил лук, снова согнул его, натянул жилу и отпустил, с удовольствием прислушиваясь к звуку, который та издала. 

— Но этот вам и не по размеру, — проговорил он.  
— Мы много воевали, — голос Гарика звучал холодно, и Клинт подумал, что это, в общем-то, и не его дело вовсе.

Какая разница, купили эти луки гномы, украли или отобрали в бою? Последнее, кстати, казалось ему наиболее вероятным. С добычей и, тем более, с покупкой, обращаются бережнее. 

— Мне все равно, — сказал он, стараясь не зевать. — Мне бы меч перековать, чтобы дальше можно было идти. A что вы тут делаете, с кем воюете и как — не мое дело.

Гаррик несколько секунд смотрел ему в глаза, a потом кивнул.

— Ты разумно рассуждаешь, Чуак.  
— Просто мне здесь не жить, — пожал плечами Клинт и снова погладил лук. — Но хорош.  
— Думаю, король не откажется тебе его подарить, если монстра будет уничтожена, — тонко улыбнулся Гаррик.  
— Это будет самая дешевая плата, за которую меня нанимали, — хмыкнул Бартон и тут же мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. Не хватало еще обидеть того, о кого может зависеть его жизнь.

Но к его удивлению Гаррик только опять улыбнулся и, поманив Бартона к себе пальцем, заставил его наклониться.

— Или самая высокая, — сказал он негромко. — Потому что в придачу к нему идет твоя жизнь.

Клинт даже успел немного подремать, прежде чем Кердрик ткнул его в бок и пробормотал пару слов, из который Бартон понял, что пора идти. Сон слетел мгновенно и только в голове немного шумело от недосыпа. Чашка кофе бы все исправила, но взять ее здесь было неоткуда. Клинт подхватил со скамьи лук, проверил тетиву, перстень и кивнул гному, что готов. Нардрика и Гаррика видно почему-то не было.

— Где… — начал было Клинт, но Кердрик перебил его.  
— Они ждут нас наверху.

Клинт вдруг ощутил, как тревога, не оставляющая его в этом мире, стала сильнее, заворочалась в животе камнем. Что-то было не так. Но гном улыбался спокойно и вполне мирно, и не было никакой причины подозревать его во лжи. Вот только Клинт привык в первую очередь верить себе, a уж потом улыбкам тех, с кем впервые дерется бок о бок.   
Он понял, что был совершенно прав, когда, выбравшись наверх обнаружил, что на дворе стоит ночь. Странная, словно бы трехрогая луна проглядывала через плотные облака, и не было ни малейшей надежды поймать гранями камня ее тусклые лучи. Где-то на краю сознания расхохотался Локи, a Клинт от души выматерился. 

— Что это такое? — прорычал он, встряхивая Кердрика за ворот. — Неужели я непонятно объяснил? Чтобы убить вашу монстру, нужен солнечный свет!  
— Ты достаточно внятно объяснил, — услышал он вдруг, повернулся, и увидел Гаррика Нардрика. — Мы тебя поняли.

Они, двигаясь синхронно, выступили из темного провала, откуда недавно вышли Клинт и Кердрик, и так же слитно потянулись за топорами.

— Брат, но как же…

Кердрик неуверенно глянул на Клинта.

— Я ничего не знал.  
— Кто ж тебе скажет, чудо ты безмозглое, — почти нежно проговорил Нардрик.  
— Теперь без разницы, — сквозь зубы проговорил тот и бросил на тетиву стрелу. — Я быстрее и не советую это проверять.

Гномы замерли, явно не ожидая от него такой прыти.

— Нам нужен только твой перстень, — попробовал договориться Гаррик, немного опустив топор.  
— Зачем это? — прищурился Клинт.

Гномы не ответили.

Неизвестно, как бы закончилось это противостояние, но в этот момент раздались тяжелые, гулкие шаги, от которых затряслась земля, и раздалось рычание. Все вокруг, казалось, замерло. Рычание повторилось, кажется, над самыми их головами. Бартон, плюнув на осторожность, крутанулся на месте и увидел, как из-за леса на противоположной стороне реки медленно выходит монстра. С последнего раза, когда он ее видел, зверюга стала выглядеть еще хуже, a может быть дело было в освещении, бледным светом заливавшем кости и обрывки плоти. Гномы за его спиной слитно выдохнули и монстра, словно бы услышав звук, повернулась к ним. Страшная, безглазая морда вытянулась вперед, пасть с острыми, в человеческую руку толщиной, клыками, открылась и окрестности огласили рев.

«Как же она так орет-то, без легких?» — невольно задумался Бартон, закусил губу и, почти не целясь, выстрелил.

Стрела, естественно, лишь бесполезно скользнула по костям.

— Этим ее не взять, — крикнул Гаррик с нарастающем грохоте — это монстра, кажется, разглядев добычу, напролом перла через лес к ним, еще не успев заметить реку.  
— Вашими топорами тоже, — ответил ему Клинт сквозь зубы, но лук опустил.  
— Что будем делать? — деловито спросил Нардрик, пряча топор за спину.  
— Реку поднимать, — пожал плечами Гаррик и принялся засучивать рукава.

Клинт вскинул голову, пристально всматриваясь в небо, в надежде увидеть хотя бы небольшой просвет между тучами. 

— Локи, помог бы, что ли, — прошипел он сквозь зубы, но бог, конечно же, не отозвался. — Да и хрен с тобой.

Клинт огляделся. Гаррик с Нардриком, ухватив друг друга за плечи, что-то шептали, прикрыв глаза, и со стороны могло бы показаться, будто они — два друга, выбравшиеся на воздух после пьянки, если не вскипающая пеной вода в спокойной реке у них под ногами. 

— Так, значит, дело за мной, — проговорил Бартон, совершенно не представляя, что делать.  
— Чуак, смотри! — вдруг дернул его за рукав Кердрик и ткнул пальцем куда-то вперед и влево.

Клинт хотел было отмахнуться, но, приглядевшись, заметил среди деревьев на той стороне, невысокую темную фигурку. Она не пыталась спасаться от надвигающейся смерти, вела себя очень спокойно и только все размахивала руками. Монстра ревела и приближалась.

— Колдует, — проорал, подпрыгивая на месте, Кердрик. — Стреляй!

Почему он подчинился, Клинт бы не сумел объяснить, даже проживи он еще сотню лет. A в тот миг он просто вытащил из колчана стрелу, натянул лук и, прицелившись в фигурку, выстрелил. 

Вода, поднятая гномами из речного русла, обрушилась на ходячего монстра с тот же миг, когда стрела, выпущенная Клинтом, вошла точно в горло неизвестному на том берегу. Он еще мгновение постоял, вскинув руки, a потом повалился навзничь. Стало тихо, a в следующий миг раздался грохот, словно бы вся гора за их спинами обрушилась. Когда Клинт сумел наконец протереть глаза от накрывшей их пыли, гнили и еще чего-то непонятного, он увидел, что монстры больше нет. Кости обрушились, рассыпались от собственной тяжести и возраста, и вместо страшного существа, державшего в страхе целый народ, осталась лишь груда пыли.

— Ваш король, — кашляя, проговорил Клинт. — Хотел видеть.  
— О, думаю, в этом мы ему не отказали, — ухмыльнулся Гаррик и принялся, слегка покачиваясь от усталости, спускаться вниз.  
— Это ж он монстру поднимал, — сказал Кердрик и тут же схлопотал подзатыльник от Нардрика.  
— Помолчал бы, — укоризненно сказал тот.  
— Ваш король… — начал было Клинт и тут же замолчал. — A на меня-то зачем нападали?  
— Думали, что ты тоже колдун, — фонтан Кердрика заткнуть было невозможно. — С таким-то перстнем. Думали, ты на помощь к королю пришел. Гаррик как-то слышал тайком, что тот хотел, чтобы монстра и без его силы ходила, и тогда…

Кердрик, запыхавшись, замолчал.

— Тогда король правил бы в горе вечно, запугав наш народ, — вместо него ответил Нардрик. — Он всегда твердил, что это эльфы с той стороны леса присылают монстру, чтобы нас завоевать. A те, кто в этом сомневался, быстро исчезали.  
— A вы, значит, подполье? — спросил Клинт.  
— Чего?  
— Да неважно.

Вчетвером они стояли над телом короля, a потом Клинт наклонился и вырвал стрелу у него из горла.

— Не люблю оставлять следов, — проговорил он в ответ на удивленные взгляды.  
— Да, так лучше, — кивнул Гаррик. — Скажем, что наш король, заботясь о благе народа, решил побороть монстру сам и был ею убит.  
— Неплохой вариант, — согласился Клинт. — Я так понимаю, линия престолонаследия уже определена?

Ответом ему стали спокойные и безмятежные взгляды, и Бартон махнул рукой. Какая в конце концов, разница? Ему приходилось участвовать в государственных переворотах не в одной стране в своем мире, так чем отличается Свартальвсхейм?

— A что с моим мечом? — спросил он. — Король обещал его перековать.  
— Ты думаешь, он у нас один гном, умеющий обращаться с молотом? — спросил Гаррик и широко улыбнулся. — Будет тебе меч.

Клинт сам не знал, чего он ожидал: волшебно-мрачного действия в суперсекретной кузнице — так, чтобы отсветы огня на закопченных стенах и звонкие удары молота, чтение нараспев странных заклинаний и с шипением испаряющаяся на лезвии кровь жертвенного животного… Мда, пожалуй, это был бы перебор. Ну или, возможно, какого-то торжества — смена власти, как-никак, волшебный — или что-то в этом духе меч, пафосные речи… В общем, шоу; но он снова забыл, что он уже очень далеко от дома. В Мидгарде — удивительно, как скоро он привык именовать Землю этим сказочным словечком — люди склонны были устраивать показуху на ровном месте, из обыденного устраивать невообразимое, лишь бы хоть как-то расцветить будни. Но здесь, в том мире — или мирах, куда он попал против своего желания («Стандарты общения со сверхъестественными существами», глава первая, блядь), вещи и события, выходящие за пределы его понимания, напротив, были делом самым обычным. Здесь пришелец из другого мира ни у кого не вызывал ни малейшего удивления, мертвые пировали, психи колдовали и управляли зомби-динозаврами — это, кажется, было в порядке вещей. Равно как и перекованный меч от королевы недомертвых, долженствующий спасти ее недоубитого отца, врученный ему Кердриком за ужином, сервированном — если можно было так назвать тарелку с ломтями холодного мяса и довольно свежего хлеба в выделенной ему комнате тем же вечером.

— Отличный меч, — сказал гном, разворачивая далеко не торжественную тряпицу, в которую был завернут клинок. — С характером, кстати, так что будь с ним осторожнее.  
— В каком смысле? — не понял Клинт, слегка растерянно переводя взгляд с водруженного на стол меча, тускло поблескивавшего в дрожащем свете закрепленных на стене факелов довольно узким лезвием на Кердрика, запрокинувшего голову, чтобы без потерь влить в себя содержимое пинтовой кружки весьма крепкого гномьего эля.   
— Ну ты же знаешь эти волшебные мечи, — вытирая бороду рукавом, пожал плечами Кердрик. — Один нельзя вернуть в ножны, пока он крови не испьет, пусть бы и хозяйской, другой разить будет без промаха, так что не замахнись нечаянно на того, кого убить не хочешь, иные вообще говорить норовят да хозяином управлять…  
— А этот что делает? — Клинт перебил Кердрика, задержав руку буквально в паре дюймов от крепкой, кожаным шнуром обмотанной рукояти меча. Да, это вам не сбитый прицел или сверхмощная отдача, здесь не спасут ни тренировки, ни опыт.  
— А мне-то откуда знать? — озадаченно уставился на него гном. — Эй, Чуак, твой меч — твои проблемы, уж прости. То есть, разве ты сам не знаешь?

Гном заметно оживился. Наверное, можно было бы развести его на разговор, узнать побольше о магии вообще, и о том, во что вообще он ввязался, но он почему-то предпочел накрыть меч промасленной ветошью и чуть криво усмехнуться:

— То, что я знаю — секрет.

«И в первую очередь — для меня самого».

Кердрика такая таинственность, впрочем, не обидела. Насколько успел уяснить себе Клинт, гномы в принципе были существами не слишком общительными и довольно скрытными, своих — не тайн даже, просто дел — раскрывать не любили, но и в чужие тоже не лезли. Кердрик, возможно, в силу возраста — а Клинт про себя давно решил, что тот является самым младших из всех цвергов, с которыми ему тут довелось пообщаться — был разговорчивее и любопытнее других; но и его простые эти простые слова заставили прикусить язык — безо всякой притом обиды. Впрочем, перетерпев пару минут и дождавшись, пока Клинт сделает добрый глоток эля, задал новый вопрос:

— И куда ты направишься теперь?

Бартон пожал плечами. Он на самом деле имел весьма смутное представление о местной запредельной географии, составленное, в основном, из кратких рассказов Тора, где очередной мир был лишь фоном для славного боя, эха обрывочных воспоминаний Локи, застрявших у него в голове, да совсем уже сумбурных и при этом совершенно безликих перечислений, вычитанных в википедии. Профессиональная память, привычка запоминать карты и схемы в данном случае работала лишь отчасти — названия он вызубрил, но по факту для него один бла-бла-хейм практически не отличался от другого, примерно как бывшие советские республики, заканчивавшиеся на — стан . Более или менее хорошо он знал только Мидгард (более) и Асгард (менее, само собой), но из первого он, как всякий мог догадаться, пришел, а вот второй лишний раз упоминать почему-то не хотелось. Да, гномы не болтливы, но мало ли, придется к слову, и пойдет слушок, что человек из Мидгарда, откуда не так давно с позором изгнали Локи, с перекованным волшебным мечом направляется в Асгард, куда — вот совпадение — заперли все того же самого Локи. 

«Если у вас паранойя, это не значит, что за вами и правда не следят», — проговорил про себя первое правило оперативника Клинт и сказал первое, что пришло на ум, вернее, более-менее гладко слетело с языка:

— Йотунхейм.

Сказать, что Кердрик опешил, значило не сказать ничего. 

— Зачем тебе туда, чуак? — ошарашено спросил он. — Там же… Холодно там, короче, — закончил он скомканно, вспомнив, видимо, запрет болтать лишнее. Клинт снова пожал плечами, не обратив особого внимания на испуг гнома. 

Он знал — словно старый сон вспоминая — и игольчато-ледяные просторы, и инеистых великанов, но, во-первых, во сне этом, от Локи, вероятно, пришедшем, не было ни холода, ни страха, а во-вторых, он же все равно туда не собирался. Поэтому он просто снова пожал плечами — дела, мол, и тут же нахмурился. Ладно, меч у него теперь был — об этом голова теперь могла не болеть, а наличие лука и вовсе придавало ему уверенности, но одна проблема все же оставалась нерешенной: он все еще не имел понятия, куда же на самом деле идти. Вернее, как идти? 

К Хель он попал, можно сказать, чудом, — он чуть согнул пальцы, чтобы почувствовать холодную тяжесть кольца, — да и сюда его занесло тоже сходным путем, но как это будет действовать дальше? Что же ему, тыкаться во все стены, пытаясь откопать очередной проход через пустоту? Или спросить у Кердрика: «А где тут у вас, милейший, автобус до Йотунхейма ходит, и нет ли по маршруту остановки возле Асгарда?» Может, карту попросить, все-таки, хотя гномы таким вряд ли поделятся… Или отправиться к эльфам, о которых упоминал тот же Кердрик? Интересно, далеко ли до них идти, и вообще, далеко ли… Черт, да сколько же ему здесь мотаться?

Кердрик, похоже, понял его смятение по-своему. 

— Ну, надо — так надо, — с сочувственным вздохом кивнул он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Но так тебе идти нельзя, Чуак, замерзнешь же! Ростом ты конечно, повыше будешь, — небрежно заметил он, окидывая взглядом человека, которому едва доставал до подмышки, — зато в плечах мы равно широки, так что мой кафтан тебе заместо куртки как раз будет, сейчас принесу! — довольный собой, он скрылся за дверью так быстро, что Клинт не успел намекнуть все-таки про чертову карту.   
— Как там звали того греческого чувака, который домой с войны двадцать лет добирался? — проворчал он. — Похоже, я побью рекорд, вот только книжку про меня никто не напишет. — Эй, Кердрик! — окликнул он гнома, но тот, конечно, его уже не слышал. 

Подхватив меч, Клинт торопливо распахнул дверь и выскочил в коридор.


	4. Chapter 4

— Да вы, блядь, издеваетесь, — только и проговорил он в следующий момент, и тут же закашлялся, прикрывая лицо рукой, чтобы вновь не захлебнуться колючим, морозным воздухом. — Хоть как-то предупреждать нельзя?

Он сам не знал, кого спрашивал — ледяная пустыня вокруг него была совершенно безлюдна, и этому, скорее всего стоило радоваться. Это совершенно не походило на безмолвный мир Хель. Здесь ветер пронзительно выл, взметая в воздух колкий, сухой снег, сдувая его с уродливых острых скал, торчащих из земли подобно каким-то адским кустам, и вот здесь было по-настоящему холодно! Да, возможно, в доставшихся ему воспоминаниях Локи Йотунхейм казался местом более… спокойным, но — как это он сразу не подумал — он-то не был Локи!

И он, черт побери, не собирался ни в какой Йотунхейм! Какого вообще хрена? Кто это делает с ним? 

Стараясь не стучать зубами, хотя мороз, не без помощи ветра, пробирал до костей, он с огромным подозрением уставился на кольцо, сдавливающее палец.

— А ну, признавайся, ублюдок! — прошипел он. — Твоих рук дело? Судя по тому, что все происходит через жопу — точно твоих! Тебе нравится издеваться? Ты же, сука, над собой издеваешься, ты же торчишь там, в тюрьме, или где еще! Хотя конечно, что это я, ты-то сидишь на месте, в тепле, поди-ка, головой не рискуешь, развлекаешься за мой счет, мудак рогатый! Какого хрена ты не можешь отправить меня прямо туда, куда надо? 

Ветер завывал все сильнее и Клинт уже практически не чувствовал ног, а уши болели так сильно, что, казалось, вот-вот отвалятся.

— Ну хотя бы поближе к тому месту, а не в эту жопу мира!

Метель секла лицо, но краем глаза Клинт заметил какое-то движение на три часа, и ему это очень не понравилось.

— Туда, где тепло, сука! — заорал он сипло, отчаянно, понимая, что при таком ветре и холоде его вопли совершенно бесполезны. Не услышит никто.

Кроме того, кто собирается напасть. 

Немеющими пальцами Бартон вынул меч — пустые ножны тут же начали колотить его по бедру. Он понимал, что долго не продержится, но все равно встал в стойку, покрепче уперся ногами в стылую землю, и замахнулся для пробы. Меч высек из ближайшего каменного куста искры, а Клинту неожиданно стало трудно дышать. Но не из-за ветра, забивающегося в легкие, не из-за мороза, а потому что в первый раз за все это время он своими глазами увидел, как меняется мир вокруг. Никаких дверей, никаких путешествий в темноте, только плавящийся воздух, текущие очертания предметов, двоящиеся в глазах, вызывающие головокружение и тошноту. Дыхание его стало тяжелым, потому что воздух вокруг теперь был горячим, хуже, чем в Нью-Йорке летом.

Очень осторожно оглянувшись, Клинт обнаружил себя стоящим посреди дороги — пыльной, потрескавшейся от жары, ведущей, судя по всему, из ниоткуда в никуда. Больше всего это походило на мексиканскую границу, и ему очень хотелось вновь заорать проклятия в тяжелое низкое небо, но он лишь рассмеялся горько:

— Потом ты скажешь, что я сам просился туда, где потеплее, правда?

Ответа, разумеется, не последовало — и слава богу, впрочем, он уже начал отвыкать от голоса Локи в своей голове, и ему совершенно не хотелось это менять. Дома, в относительно нормальной обстановке, это сводило его с ума, здесь же — черт его знает, где — там, где нормальным не являлось ничего, это и вовсе доконало бы его. 

«Или, возможно, тебе не помешал бы спутник, способный понять, насколько странно ты себя чувствуешь».

Это была его мысль, совершенно точно — его собственная, просто подумалась она так ехидно, так знакомо, что он дернулся невольно, и резко повернул голову в сторону, словно опасаясь увидеть кого-то.  
Вместо этого он увидел что-то.

Саперов, спецагентов, шпионов — всех, кто постоянно вынужден рисковать, обучают, в общем-то, одному: замечать необычное среди обыденного. Веточку на пыльной дороге в пустыне, неправильно застегнутую пуговицу идеального костюма, неудобную позу отдыхающего… Все, что выбивается из картины привычного мира. Но никто не знает, что именно считать необычным там, где необычным является все.

Хотя он все равно должен был заметить это раньше — хотя бы краем глаза, хоть как-то он должен был обратить внимание на низко плывущую, похожую на веретено, тучу. Тучу, отливающую сталью. Тучу, выходящую на плавный вираж против ветра. 

Как он мог не заметить огромный дирижабль, идущий на посадку?

Клинт успел повидать немало — гигантских волков и монструозных зомби, немертвых покойников, настоящих гномов, но отчего-то только в этот момент почувствовал себя по-настоящему нереально. 

Не то, чтобы он не верил в дирижабли — скорее, наоборот, в отличие от всех остальных сюрпризов именно их существование не вызывало у него сомнений; Кэп даже как-то рассказывал о виденных в детстве воздушных кораблях — может быть, это его и тревожило? Все, встреченное им прежде, не имело никакой привязки к дому, к тому миру, который Клинт упрямо считал единственно правильным и настоящим, даже если называл его Мидгардом. И вот теперь этот нереальный привет из настоящего, но точно не его заставил просто-напросто оцепенеть, разглядывая затмевающие мутное пожарное небо тяжелые, матово-стальные бока, зависающие прямо над головой. Гондола — вроде эта штука называлась так — вызывала ассоциации с пиратским кораблем, хотя лишена была и залатанных пробоин, и наросших на киле ракушек и водорослей. И судно, похоже, действительно заходило на посадку.

Так, кажется, бывает в полудреме — когда мыслями — грезами ты торопишься изо всех сил, а на самом деле едва шевелишься или же вовсе остаешься неподвижным. Вот и сейчас Клинт лихорадочно соображал, не стоит ли ему по-быстрому свалить, пока его не раздавило, не трогаясь при этом с места, и одновременно пытаясь нашарить взглядом хоть какое-то подобие причала, к которому могла бы пришвартоваться такая дура, а перед глазами стояли черно-белые картинки небоскребов с зависшими над ними цеппелинами. 

Из этого заторможенного состояния его вывел удар по голове и раздавшийся сверху крик — удивительно мощный, командный и одновременно язвительный:

— Эй, придурок, лезь наверх, если жить хочешь!

Задрав голову, Клинт обнаружил, что, во-первых, по голове его ударила сброшенная сверху веревочная лестница, а, во-вторых, что небо и без того давившее сверху, из пыльно-кирпичного как-то внезапно успело стать багрово-угольным. Его замутило — резко, словно бы вдруг накрыло похмельем годичной давности, горьким и кислым, комком подступающим к горлу, и закружилась голова. Наплевав на всю паранойю мира, он торопливо — по мере сил, и отвратительно неуклюже, несмотря на все свои навыки, взобрался по показавшейся бесконечной и болтавшейся в воздухе лестнице и, с трудом удерживая в себе противно дрожащие внутренности, ввалился в трюм — темный, пахнущий металлом и почему-то совершенно явственно табаком.

На ноги его подняла чья-то рука, крепко ухватившаяся за воротник жалобно треснувшей под такой хваткой футболки, а уже знакомый голос, все такой же мощный, и насмешливый, и словно бы гудящий, произнес:

— Ты ебнулся, мужик, или жить надоело?  
— Я не знал, что будет буря, — с трудом удерживая тошноту, пробормотал Клинт, опираясь о чуть вогнутую, но такую приятно реальную, вещественную металлическую переборку. 

Голос его, впрочем, не понял:

— Какая буря? Я про газ, придурок. Даже я по этой долине пешком гулять не рискую, а уж человечек вроде тебя… Как тебя вообще занесло в такие ебеня, и как ты еще не сдох? Откуда шел-то?  
— Из Йотунхейма, — совершенно не думая о том, что говорит, выдохнул Клинт. 

Тот, кто продолжал удерживать его за ворот, замер, а потом выдал что-то настолько же восторженное, насколько трехэтажное, мата столь закрученного Бартону прежде слышать не доводилось. 

— Портал? И ты молчишь, мешок с костями? А ну, дуй за мной!

О том, что им не стоит командовать, тем более первому встречному, Клинт предпочел промолчать — из элементарной благодарности, что его спасли, потому что если это был иномировой аналог Долины Смерти, то он и в самом деле был уже натуральным покойником. 

Ну и, в общем-то, он поступил правильно — хотя бы потому, что когда он, пошатываясь, выбрался вслед за хозяином в относительно узкий, пронизанный светом колодец с ведущей наверх винтовой лестницей, то единственное, о чем он смог подумать относительно связно, была дурацкая мысль о том, что его спаситель и Халк в свои «лучшие» моменты могли бы легко обмениваться гардеробом.

Ну, почти. Тот, за кем он шел сейчас, ростом был, наверное, немногим выше двух метров, но при этом был, кажется, столь же широк в плечах, и от всей его фигуры исходило абсолютно осязаемое ощущение мощи, силы и жара. В общем, спорить с таким громилой, даже если не брать в расчет его сверхъестественность, Клинт бы без веской причины не стал даже дома, а здесь, не имея ни малейших путей для отступления, глупить и вовсе не стоило.

И все же, когда они поднялись на верхнюю площадку, в довольно необычное, но узнаваемое подобие просторной рубки, вместо потолка накрытой стеклянным фонарем, оправленным в тяжелые свинцовые рамы, хозяин дирижабля, обернувшись к нему и окинув его весьма цепким взглядом, сделал пару шагов назад, словно оставляя ему пространство для маневра. 

Решать пришлось быстро.

— Я до черта устал притворяться, будто понимаю, что за хрень творится вокруг, — сказал Клинт коротко, косясь на огромную стеклянную панель, за которой расстилалось пропитанное дымом и пылью безумие. — Насчет портала ничего не знаю, понятия не имею, как меня сюда перенесло, но…

Тот, кто его слушал, прищурившись, коротко махнул здоровенной смуглой ладонью, вроде бы удовлетворившись услышанным:

— Еще бы ты понимал, хотя для смертного ты весьма шустер и сообразителен. Неудивительно, — он снова окинул Бартона взглядом, задержавшись при этом и на оттягивающих пояс ножнах, и на кольце, повернутом камнем внутрь, — что… да. Так, держись-ка покрепче!

Он произнес это ровно за секунду до того, как воздушное судно ощутимо тряхнуло. Уцепившись за спинку кресла весьма странных, не на человека рассчитанных пропорций, Клинт только и мог, что смотреть то на клубящуюся мглу за окном, напоминающую заставку из легендарного британского сериала, к которому питал слабость Коулсон, то на собравшуюся складками мощную шею того, кто сейчас сосредоточенно и торопливо передвигал на широченном пульте управления с полдюжины рычагов одновременно, то и дело сверяясь с массивными циферблатами альтиметров, спидометров, анемометров и прочих приборов, о назначении которых Клинт мог лишь догадываться. 

Когда же болтать перестало, пилот, выдохнув коротко, вновь обернулся к нему, и, снова прищурившись, сказал:

— Итак, я — Сурт.  
— Клинт Бартон, — представился Клинт, смутно подозревая, что услышанное имя должно было вызвать у него какую-то определенную реакцию. Однако Сурта — здоровенного, лысого, как коленка, типа, смахивающего одновременно на рестлера и на прожженого мафиози, его ответ, кажется, устроил.  
— Ты солдат? — только и спросил он, щуря и без того небольшие, темные глаза, внимательные и цепкие. Клинт, на всякий случай решив не углубляться в свои профессиональные навыки, просто кивнул.  
— Разумно, наверное. Иногда рефлексы ценнее знаний. Хотя Локи тот еще экспериментатор.

Клинт почувствовал себя так, будто его с размаху ударили кулаком под дых. 

— Локи? — переспросил он с деланным равнодушием, прекрасно понимая, что обмануть Сурта не выйдет. 

Тот и в самом деле хмыкнул, пожимая массивными плечами прежде, чем плавно качнуть влево здоровенный, словно из фильма про пиратов вытащенный штурвал, странным образом выглядевший вполне уместно среди многочисленных циферблатов и тумблеров.

— Да ладно. У кого еще хватило бы ума и наглости провести сюда смертного из Мидгарда? Точно не одному из асов — эти, как правило, только о себе думают.  
— Тор не думает, — невольно возразил Клинт.  
— Это точно, — хохотнул гигант, и тут же оборвал себя, воскликнув торжествующе:  
— Вот!

Клинт, сколько ни вглядывался в иллюминатор, не мог ничего разглядеть в круговерти пылевых масс, однако Сурт, явно торопясь, принялся вновь уверенно переключать совершенно одинаковые на вид рычажки на панели управления. Один из них, очевидно, включал коммутатор, поскольку отрывистые команды его теперь вибрацией отдавались по всему корпусу гондолы, не сразу затихая хриплым эхо. 

— Вам так нужен портал, — слово отдавало то ли сай-фай каналом, то ли книжками про Гарри Поттера, — в Йотунхейм? — спросил Бартон, просто чтобы не молчать. 

Сурт насмешливо вскинул тяжелую бровь и кивнул в сторону двухдюймового стекла, за которым клубился тяжелый, пыльный, ядовитый, как выяснилось, воздух:

— Я так понимаю, ты все еще не понял, куда попал. Это Муспельхейм, это мой мир. Но то, что я могу здесь жить, не значит, что я должен этим наслаждаться, правда? — с нажимом сказал он.

Клинт неуверенно пожал плечами, не зная, как ответить, больше всего опасаясь, что напоролся на еще одного одержимого, с которым нельзя спорить, однако Сурт усмехнулся прежде, чем он успел открыть рот:

— Половина этой земли — огонь, вторая половина — пепел. Я вброд переходил реки и моря лавы дольше, чем Один укреплял власть асов в изобильном верхнем мире, и знаешь, что?  
— Понятия не имею, — честно признался Клинт. Сурт расхохотался:  
— Это чертовски утомительно! Так что когда вы, люди, изобрели эти штуки, — он одобрительно похлопал ладонью штурвал, — я поклялся, что в следующий раз в пеший поход двинусь только в Рагнарек. 

Только при упоминании легендарного конца света скандинавского разлива Бартон наконец сообразил, с кем ему повезло — или не повезло, возможно — столкнуться. Конечно, Сурт, глава огненных великанов. Помнится, когда он читал краткое изложение легенд, его немало развлекал тот факт, что имя Сурта переводилось как «Черный» — он все думал, что древних викингов, должно быть, когда-то до глубины души поразил встреченный в дальних плаваниях негр. Но тот Сурт, что стоял сейчас перед ним, не был ни чернокожим, ни человеком вообще — в этом у него почему-то сомнений не было. 

Смуглый, совершенно лысый, с глубоко посаженными темными и очень умными глазами, он явно питал склонность к комфорту, чего стоил один его костюм — явного земного происхождения, кстати — под Аль Капоне! Однако то самое ощущение мощи туго сжатой пружины, упакованной лишь во временную оболочку, не мог скрыть никакой костюм, так же как элегантное пальто и шелковое кашне, весь обманчиво хрупкий внешний вид не могли скрыть ледяной, пугающей силы Локи.

Клинт с силой сжал пальцы, стараясь избавиться от непрошеного образа, но вместе с ним в голову пришло кое-что еще. 

— Но ведь в Асгарде есть эти, — он замялся, не зная, как назвать увиденное в обрывочных воспоминаниях Локи, — такие летающие…

Сурт снова рассмеялся — у него, похоже, вообще все неплохо было с чувством юмора:

— И почему я не украл их? Магия асов в мире великанов — поверь, это не сработает. Мы проверяли, если что, — добавил он, покривившись — видимо, попытки провалились. — С дирижаблями же проблема только одна: где взять воздух, который будет легче дыхания вулканов.  
— Воздух… из другого мира?  
— В точку! — довольно подтвердил Сурт. — И его непросто достать, как ты догадываешься, так что встреча с тобой немало мне помогла, — он вновь кивнул в сторону окна. — Ну а теперь — как ты собираешься пробраться в Асгард?

Клинт открыл было рот, постоял так с минуту и медленно закрыл. Только теперь до него дошло, что никакого плана по проникновению в верхний мир у него просто нет. Черт, Один, не важно, кто еще, да он даже не рассчитывал, что так далеко зайдет! 

— Я… — начал было Клинт неуверенно, умолк, пожал плечами, и машинально покрутил на пальце кольцо.  
— Воу, воу, поаккуратнее, — тут же бросился к нему Сурт, бесцеремонно схватил за руку, повернул кольцо камнем внутрь и вздохнул с явным облегчением.

Обалдевший Клинт следил за ним, приоткрыв рот, и уже совсем не понимал, что происходит. Кожа на руке горела и он даже поднес руку к лицу, ожидая увидеть ожог, но на запястье не было ни следа.

— Какого бестолкового смертного выбрал Локи, — пробурчал Сурт, возясь с управлением. — Еще немного и мы бы наебнулись.  
— Разве это не твой мир? — невпопад спросил Клинт и поймал насмешливый взгляд великана. — Понял, понял, падение с такой высоты еще никому не приносило пользы.  
— Ну, не совсем идиот, — кивнул Сурт и вернулся к управлению.  
— Так что случилось-то, объяснишь?

Клинт понимал, что стоит помолчать, что великан очень сильно недоволен, да и просто, обращаться к тому, кто мало того, что спас ему жизнь (и, кажется, не один раз), да и просто совсем… другой, так панибратски не стоит, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он до чертиков устал. Устал угадывать, куда его занесет в следующий раз, устал не иметь возможности управлять хоть чем-то в своей жизни, устал пытаться не умереть, устал от этого дурацкого меча на поясе.

«A от собственного нытья ты еще не устал?» — ехидно проворчал Локи в его голове.  
«Отъебись», — подумал Клинт. — «Больше всего я устал от тебя».

— Куда мы летим? — почти равнодушно спросил он, глядя в огромное панорамное окно.

Мир за бортом вызывал желание узнать его примерно на том уровне, на каком Клинт мечтал бы познакомиться с гремучей змеей. Огонь, вырывающийся, кажется, из любой, самой малюсенькой трещины, клубы какого-то черного дыма, то стелющиеся над землей, то вдруг взвивающиеся вверх, к алому небу. Нда, чтобы тут выжить, надо быть очень выносливым.

— Ты свое колечко больше вот так не дергай, — услышал Клинт и слегка кивнул. Надо было обернуться. Не из-за вежливости, конечно, об этом просто вопили все инстинкты, нельзя оставлять за спиной такого, как Сурт, но Бартон никак не мог оторвать глаз от того, что проплывало внизу. Странным образом, этот страшный мир заворожил его, загипнотизировал. Да и если великан решится напасть, все равно шансов нет. Как бы хорошо Клинт не был тренирован, сил противостоять у него не найдется, a ловкость… Пытаться спрятаться в незнакомом месте от того, кто знает свой корабль как свои пять пальцев? Предвкушение лишь на миг сжало внутренности Клинта и тут же исчезло. Нет уж, лучше полюбоваться этим миром.

— Нравится?

Голос гиганта за плечом был мягким, завораживающим. Клинт скосил было глаза, но увидел лишь рукав идеального пиджака.

— Что не так с кольцом? — вместо ответа спросил он.  
— Магия Локи, — коротко ответил Сурт.  
— Ты же сказал, что магия асов здесь не действует, — удивился Клинт.  
— Сказал, — подтвердил Сурт. — Но Локи же не совсем ас.  
— Понятно, — сказал Клинт, хотя на самом деле ему ничего не было ясно. И, кажется, Сурт это понял, потому что продолжил:  
— Камень в кольце принесен из Йотунхейма. Огонь и лед, вечный холод и вечное пламя — разве можно найти что-то, что ненавидит друг друга сильнее?  
— Ты ненавидишь Локи? — быстро спросил Клинт и услышал громкий хохот.  
— Локи любит поиграть, — отсмеявшись, сказал Сурт. — Многие его игры жестоки, злы и не предполагают выигрыш ни для кого, кроме него.  
— Мне кажется, все, — пробормотал Клинт.  
— Локи высокомерен, себялюбив, часто, жалок в стремлении утвердиться на троне Асгарда и завоевать все девять миров, но…  
— Он тебе нравится, — закончил Клинт.  
— Да, — подтвердил Сурт и снова рассмеялся. — И, пусть Великий Огонь не примет меня, если я знаю почему.  
— Говнюк он, и ничего больше, — сказал Клинт и невольно охнул, почувствовав, как горячая лапища сжала его плечо.  
— И именно поэтому ты так стремишься попасть в Асгард и спасти его? — вкрадчиво спросил Сурт.

Клинт только вздохнул.

— Но я не знаю, как туда попасть, — устало сказал он.  
— Бывает, — согласился Сурт. — Может быть, в моей библиотеке что-то отыщется.

Клинт удивленно хлопнул глазами, отел было спросить, что он имеет в виду и вдруг понял, что то, что он бездумно принимал за огромную гору пепла, на самом деле — высокая черная башня. Теперь, когда дирижабль (и как только эти штуки умудряются так быстро передвигаться?) подлетел к ней ближе, стали видны стрельчатые окна, кое-где, забранные решетками, разной формы двери, многие из которых что-то делали на невообразимой высоте, странные отверстия, из которых в непредсказуемом порядке вырывались клубы дыма и пара. Башня, казалось, дышала, производила впечатление живого существа, и Клинт застыл в невольном восхищении, не в силах оторвать глаз от этого чуда. Странный, непривычный, словно бы матовый материал, из которого она была построена, поглощал красные лучи, падающие с алого неба, но не отражал их, a поглощал, будто ему надо было питаться.

«Хм, я тоже всегда считал, что у башни с Муспельхеймом какой-то симбиоз», — задумчиво подумал Локи в голове Бартона.  
«A может с самим Суртом», — подумал в ответ тот.

— Ну вот и приехали, — спокойно сказал Сурт, дернул за какой-то рычаг и дирижабль принялся сбавлять ход, одновременно разворачиваясь боком к башне. — Так. Библиотека, — он задумчиво смерил взглядом Клинта и уверенно покачал головой. — Хотя нет, сначала мыться и есть.

Клинт хотел было запротестовать, но вдруг вспомнил, что в последний раз нормально мылся (не считать же за мытье брызги из реки в Свартальвсхейме, где они прикончили монстру) еще в Мидгарде, a ел… Ну да, не так чтобы очень давно, но эти переходы между мирами отнимали слишком много сил, a у него их за короткой время случилось уже два. Так что возражать ему вдруг перехотелось и он согласно кивнул. Впрочем, его согласие или несогласие вовсе не требовалось. Сурт уже аккуратно причаливал к одной из дверей в боку башни. Клинт бросил вниз взгляд и не сумел разглядеть основания здания, оно терялось в густых клубах дыма. Что же, по крайней мере, ясно, для чего входы расположены так высоко.

— Я предпочитаю смотреть на свои мир с высоты, — словно бы прочел его мысли Сурт. — Но когда-нибудь… когда-нибудь я…  
— Сделаешь его цветущим садом?

Клинт не собирался шутить или подкалывать великана. Черт, не настолько он был психом, даже с Локи в голове. Слова просто вырвались и глядя, как сильно вдруг изменилось лицо Сурта, как заполыхали в его глазах гнев и ярость, как он стиснул кулаки, a плечи напряглись так, что дорогая ткань пиджака затрещала, Клинту впервые по-настоящему захотелось откусить себе язык. 

— Или отберу сады у тех, кто ими пользуется без малейшего на то права.

Голос Сурта стал рычанием и отдельные слова угадывались с трудом. Клинт невольно дернулся в сторону, судорожно нашаривая на поясе ножны, хотя и понимал, что просто не успеет вытащить клинок. Ножны не находились, Сурт смотрел на него бешеным, немигающим взглядом, a потом все вдруг прекратилось.

— Но твоя мысль мне тоже нравится, — спокойно сказал великан и хлопнул Бартона по плечу так, что тот покачнулся и был вынужден опереться о переборку. — Только у нас воды нету.  
— Воздух притащил, чтобы дирижабли летали, — пробормотал Клинт, потирая плечо. — И что с водой делать тоже придумаешь.

Сурт пристально уставился на него и Клинт уже успел пожалеть, что опять не удержал язык за зубами, но великан только медленно кивнул.

— Ладно, — он мотнул головой, словно отбрасывая в сторону лишние мысли. — Мыться и есть.  
— В таком порядке? — уточнил Клинт, торопливо шагая следом за ним к открывшемуся в борту дирижабля проему. Сурт рассмеялся.

Клинт бросил оглядываться по сторонам примерно после пятого поворота. Пару раз ему казалось, что они возвращаются туда, откуда пришли, несколько раз приходилось останавливаться и пережидать, пока огромные, непонятно откуда взявшиеся шестерни медленно и, так и хотелось сказать, важно, не пересекут коридор. Почему-то Клинту не захотелось их торопить. Потом они снова шли по коридорам, то сворачивая, то останавливаясь, спускались по лестницам и, когда Клинт уже вконец запутался, даже несмотря на отточенное годами умение ориентироваться везде с закрытыми глазами, Сурт, наконец, толкнул дверь и они вошли в большой, просторный кабинет.

— Там ванная, там спальня, — говорил великан, по дороге сдирая с себя пиджак, тонкую рубашку, и Клинт кивал, заворожено глядя ему в спину, даже не обращая внимания на возникающие по слову хозяина двери.

Спина Сурта оказалась покрыта тонкими, сплетающимися, переливчатыми линиями. Клинт не смог бы с уверенностью сказать, какого они цвета, но на темной, гладкой и плотной коже они смотрелись… Ну да, красиво. Поймав себя на это мысли, Бартон быстро отвел взгляд.

— Ну, чего встал?

Громкий голос заставил Клинта вздрогнуть и он вдруг сообразил, что уже некоторое время стоит и тупо пялится в огромное окно. Странно, a снаружи они казались не такими большими.

— Есть или мыться?  
— Что?

Клинт поднял голову и чуть не отшатнулся, поняв, что Сурт стоит прямо перед ним. И как это он его не заметил? Что происходит вообще?

— Понятно.

Поджав губы, великан ухватил его за плечо, развернул к себе спиной и ткнул длинным пальцем в противоположную стену. В той тут же, услужливо, возник дверной проем.

— Идешь туда, — медленно, словно ребенку или идиоту, сказал ему на ухо Сурт и от горячего дыхания у Клинта все волоски на теле встали дыбом. — Открываешь кран, набираешь воду, моешься. Все ясно?  
— A ты?

Клинт спросил это быстрее, чем успел остановить свой язык. Сурт ухватил его за плечи уже обеими руками, развернул к себе и пристально уставился в лицо.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я составил тебе компанию? — совершенно серьезно спросил он. — Ты уже знал любовь одного бога, ты хочешь…  
— Мы с Локи не… — начал было Клинт, но тут же замолчал. 

В темных глазах Сурта не было ни насмешки, ни презрения, лишь немного удивления и, да, как ни странно, но в них было уважение.

— Локи наглец и обманщик, — проговорил Сурт. — Но почему-то он умеет выбирать верных.

Губы, накрывшие губы Клинта были требовательными, умелыми и очень, очень горячими. Чужой язык ловко проник к нему в рот и, прежде, чем Клинт успел сообразить хочет он этого или нет, оказалось, что он с большим энтузиазмом отвечает на поцелуй. Разница в росте была слишком существенной, чтобы не обращать на нее внимания. Но Сурт быстро решил эту проблему, подхватив Клинта под ягодицы и подняв. Бартон негромко охнул, но тут же обхватил его ногами за талию. Ему прежде не приходилось бывать в таком положении, было странно, немного смущающе, но вся неловкость почти сразу же исчезла, стоило лишь Сурта провести огромной ладонью по его спине. Клинт застонал, заурчал ему в губы, выгибаясь, требуя ласки, но Сурт не двигал рукой, так и оставив ладонь у него на пояснице. Не понять, что он хочет, было невозможно — твердый член снизу упирался ровно между ягодиц, но великан не пробовал ни раздеть Бартона, ни приласкать снова. Он просто стоял, без всякого усилия держал его на весу, и целовал. Целовал так, что у Клинта мозг готов был вот-вот расплавиться и стечь в яйца, но больше ничего не делал.

И Бартон сам оторвался от него, уперся лбом лоб, прикрыл глаза, восстанавливая дыхание. Потом отстранился, все еще держась за мощную шею, уставился прямо в удивительно спокойные, темные глаза и выдохнул:

— Я верен Локи.

Сурт слегка кивнул и сделал движение, собираясь ссадить Клинта на пол, но тот еще не закончил:

— Он говорил, что со мной тепло, — продолжил он, внимательно глядя, как в глазах Сурта разгорается раздражение. — Но это не значит, что моего тепла больше ни для кого не осталось, — он замолчал, подбирая слова и неловко усмехнулся. — Если оно, конечно, нужно.

Он знал, как смешно и глупо звучат его слова. Тепло тому, у кого за окнами мир из огня? Да что за бред! Он был готов к тому, что Сурт рассмеется ему в лицо, поставит на пол и… Ну что и. Вот уж между ними точно ничего серьезного никогда не будет, слишком разные.

«Ну да, a синий инистый Локи тебе как раз в пару годится», — сам над собой посмеялся Клинт, a в следующий миг на его губы, лицо, скулы, точно обрушился ураган.

Он ждал отказа и оказался совсем не готов к тому, что его предложение примут. Сурт так сильно стиснул его в объятьях, что Клинт вскрикнул от боли. Но его никто не услышал. Он не был уверен, что Сурт сделал хотя бы шаг, но буквально через секунду Клинт оказался лежащим спиной на большой кровати. Великан темной, влажной от пота громадиной навис над ним и впору было пугаться, но Клинту не было страшно. Возбуждение искристыми пузырьками вскипало в крови, тело над ним было необычным, но очень красивым, a каждую линию странной татуировки, которой, как оказалось, была разрисована и грудь Сурта, хотелось проследить пальцами, губами, языком. И Клинт решил не отказывать себе в этом невинном желании. Приподнявшись, он прикоснулся губами к плечу Сурта, лизнул переливающийся след, почувствовал на языке привкус пепла и услышал короткий стон.

Наверное, надо было вспомнить про ванну, про то, что на нем пыль и грязь не одного мира, но Клинту было откровенно наплевать, a Сурт… Сурт, кажется был не намерен обращать внимание на такие мелочи. Он буквально содрал с него одежду и вылизывал Клинта жадно, откровенно, безо всякого стеснения. Все было совсем просто. Гладить, целовать, ласкать так и там, где хочется, подаваясь, раскрываясь в ответ. Сурт не был нежен и Клинт в мгновение просвета подумал, что завтра будет весь, с ног до головы покрыт синяками. Губ он уже не чувствовал, словно бы обжег их, но послушно отвечал на поцелуи.

У него давно, очень давно никого не было, и когда палец Сурта оказался внутри, так неожиданно и больно, Клинт зажался, застонал, понимая, что надо расслабиться, разрешить, потому что отступать поздно, a то, что окажется в нем еще немного позже, будет гораздо больше пальца. Бартон осознавал все это, но заставить мышцы расслабиться никак не мог, и только стонал, кусал и без того опухшие губы, и жмурился, чувствуя, как на глазах выступают слезы. Палец исчез, великан отстранился и Клинт — вспышка страха обожгла его не хуже, если бы ему на живот просыпали раскаленные угли — дернулся за ним остановить, схватить за руку. Наверное, Сурт понял его испуг, потому что положил ему на грудь ладонь и легонько толкнул, заставляя лечь.

В алых лучах, льющихся сквозь огромное стрельчатое окно, его кожа казалась багровой, как застывшая кровь. Красиво. Клинт, приподнявшись на локтях, рассматривал его спину, татуировки, длинные, ровные ноги, подтянутую задницу. 

— Я уже и забыл, какие вы, мидгардцы, нежные, — проворчал Сурт, возвращаясь к постели с бутылкой из темного стекла. Наверное, масло.

Клинт только сглотнул, в подробностях разглядев огромный член, который совсем скоро окажется в нем. Гладкий, темный, с очень крупной головкой и тоже весь, как и тело Сурта, покрытый тонкой, переливающейся вязью. Клинту вдруг так сильно захотелось ощутить его тяжесть и вкус на языке, что он сглотнул слюну, наполнившую рот, и потянулся вперед. Его не стали останавливать и Бартон, зажмурив глаза от удовольствия, обхватил губами упругую головку. Член Сурта был горячим, словно внутри в нем бежала лава, но Клинту это понравилось. Он постарался взять так глубоко, как только мог, но сразу понял, что зря старается. С таким размером ему не совладать это точно. A так хотелось бы заставить его кончить, понять, каков он на вкус — жидкий огонь, пепел, a может, ничем не отличается от него? 

Но у Сурта на этот счет были совсем другие мысли. Положив одну ладонь Клинту на голову, и осторожно направляя его, скользкими пальцами второй он принялся снова растягивать его тело. Клинт стонал, вскрикивал с полным ртом, но отстраниться ему не давали. Сурт не торопился, но и не нежничал, и можно было лишь смириться, что Бартон и сделал. Он старательно ласкал огромный член губами, языком, руками и чувствовал, как в нем двигаются твердые пальцы. Несколько раз великан задел его простату и Клинт едва удержался, чтобы не кончить. Ну уж нет, слишком рано. Не до тех пор, пока он не получит этот восхитительный член в себя. У него, правда, были небольшие сомнения, что все удастся, но слова Сурта о «нежных мидгардцах» давали надежду на то, что он знает, что делает. 

Клинт даже не пытался понять, сколько в нем уже пальцев, только постанывал и работал ртом, когда Сурт неожиданно отстранился. Бартон потянулся к нему, но мгновенно оказался спиной на кровати с широко раздвинутыми ногами. Выражение лица склонившегося над ним великана почти пугало, но Клинту уже было не до страхов, он собирался получить все, что ему могли дать и сам, первым, потянул вверх, на полпути встречая Сурта и первым целуя его.

Проникновение было болезненным. Клинту казалось, что его вот-вот порвут на части и не останется ничего, кроме алых кусков плоти, которые будут неплохо смотреться в лучах никогда не заходящего солнца этого мира. Но стоило головке проскользнуть внутрь, преодолев сопротивление конвульсивно сжавшихся мышц, как все оказалось не так страшно. Сурт дал ему привыкнуть к себе — недолго, правда, но Клинт сквозь застилающее разум марево подумал, что к такому члену он не привык бы и за час. A сейчас, вздрагивая от каждого сильного толчка, чувствуя Сурта только что не в животе, он ощущал себя абсолютно счастливым. И удивительно спокойным. И если бы он мог, то рассмеялся. Вместо этого Клинт обхватил великана за шею, притянул к себе, заставляя лечь на себя. Тот послушался, продолжая двигаться в ровном, четком ритме, от которого у Клинта внутри все вздрагивало и сжималось от острого наслаждения. Тяжелое тело грело, жгло, твердый, толстый член распирал зад и взмокший, задыхающийся от недостатка воздуха, Клинт чувствовал себя великолепно.

Он хотел бы сказать это Сурту, в плечи которого вцепился так, что точно останутся следы даже на такой толстой шкуре, но не успел. Прихлынувшее удовольствие скрутило его, накрыло и поволокло за собой, как приливная волна ракушку. Клинт забился, придавленный горячим телом, застонал, запрокидывая голову, и кончил. Так сильно, что на мгновение потерялся, a когда, смаргивая пот с ресниц, сумел разлепить глаза, то увидел, как Сурт, стоя на коленях между его раздвинутых ног, быстро двигает рукой. Струя золотистого семени пролилась ему на живот, смешиваясь с его собственным, и Бартон отстраненно подумал, что, наверное, никогда не видел ничего красивее, чем это огромное создание иного мира, выгнувшееся над ним, залитое красным светом, как кровью. 

Ничего красивее.

Только светлое, почти светящееся тело Локи в тот раз, когда они…

— Локи умеет выбирать, — услышал он вдруг, моргнул и вернулся в реальность. — Надеюсь, никаких сожалений?

Клинт вытер ладонью мокрое от пота лицо, потянулся, чувствуя во всем теле приятную усталость, и усмехнулся:

— Да о таком только мечтать можно, — проговорил он, — какие уж тут сожаления.

Сурт хмыкнул в ответ, поднялся и отошел к окну. Клинт не видел, что он там делает, a и не собирался присматриваться. Ему было хорошо. Очень тепло, спокойно и уютно, впервые за многие месяцы, прошедшие с того момента, как Локи исчез из Мидгарда, забрав с собой что-то из самого сердца Клинта. В тот момент, когда они с Тором растворились, Клинт даже не думал об этом, но после отчетливо понял, что больше никогда не будет цельным. Что-то ушло — из него, из его жизни, и никогда не вернется. Можно попытаться просто не обращать на это внимания, что Клинту успешно удавалось, и пустота в самой глубине сердца даже не напоминала о себе. И тем приятнее было снова почувствовать себя… Собой.

Бартона неудержимо заклонило в сон, он широко зевнул и заставил себя встать:

— Ванна? — спросил он спину Сурта, который стоял, склонившись над столом.

Великан рассеянно махнул рукой, Клинт обернулся и увидел, как в противоположной стене растворилась дверь.

— Очень удобно, — пробормотал Клинт, направляясь к ней. — Сенсоры, что ли?

Хотя, это было не так уж и важно. Куда важнее было то, что из сияющего широкого крана лилась горячая вода, ванна была такой большой, что в ней можно было плавать, на полке нашелся апельсиновый шампунь, a в шкафчике большое пушистое полотенце. Отличный набор для того, кто хочет привести себя в порядок с наибольшим комфортом. Ну, или просто — для Клинта Бартона.

Из ванной он вышел освеженным, отдохнувшим и зверски голодным. Сурт, даже не потрудившись одеться, сидел, развалившись в кресле и что-то пил из высокого черного стакана. В комнате одуряющее пахло жареным мясом. Клинт сглотнул голодную слюну, уселся на стул напротив хозяина и, не дожидаясь приглашения, набросился на еду. 

— Итак, — проговорил он, проглотив последний кусок и довольно откинувшись на спинку стула. — Что делать дальше?  
— Ну, — Сурт сделал вид, что думает, — Можешь остаться, если хочешь.

Клинт вздохнул, улыбнулся, глядя в окно, где алое небо стало почти пурпурным (темнеет, что ли?) и покачал головой:

— Не, я если только в гости загляну как-нибудь.

Сурт негромко рассмеялся.

— Ты говорил, что у тебя есть библиотека, — продолжал Клинт. — Я могу ее увидеть?  
— Можешь, — кивнул Сурт и взмахнул рукой.

Хорошо, что Клинт в этот момент ничего не ел, потому что точно поперхнулся бы, увидев огромное, просто невообразимых размеров книгохранилище. О нет, только так, потому что простое слово библиотека этому месту ну никак не подходило. Огромные стеллажи, снизу доверху забитые книгами, гигантские тома, сложенные на полу, грудами лежащие на подоконниках, столах и креслах. Книги, книги и книги. Сотни, десятки сотен тысяч томов. В таком месте можно провести всю жизнь и не прочесть даже миллионной части. Уж точно, не Клинту. Он даже не заметил, как оказался на ногах, как свалилось с его бедер полотенце, в котором он еще недавно вышел из ванной. Его не интересовало ничто, даже то, как именно они вдруг так быстро оказались здесь, хотя еще минуту назад были в другой комнате, только, сумеет ли он найти здесь нужное.

— Впечатляет, — проговорил Клинт ошеломленно. — A как…  
— Здесь ничего нет.

Голос Сурта выдернул Бартона из его ошеломленного онемения, он повернулся к нему и открыл было рот, поймал взгляд, недвусмысленно направленный ему между ног, подхватил полотенце и быстро прикрылся, сам себя ругая за дурацкую стыдливость. A может и не такую дурацкую, учитывая то, как жадно смотрел на него Сурт. В теле уже появилась знакомая истома, но Клинт прогнал ее. Сначала дело.

— И что же мне делать? Я не могу остаться.  
— Знаю.

Сурт кивнул и отпил из своего странного черного стакана. 

— Здесь, — он кинул на книги, — все, что когда-либо писалось, придумывалось или исследовалось. Любые темы, области знания, отрасли такие, что ты, мидгардец, даже и не слышал о них. Но ни в одной из книг нет информации о том, как вытащить наказанного бога из Асгарда. Поверь, — Сурт поймал недоверчивый взгляд Клинта и жестко усмехнулся, — я это знаю, я читал их все.  
— Все? 

Клинт ошеломленно заморгал и снова ставился на бесконечные ряды книг.

— Все. Но даже если я что-то пропустил или позабыл, мой дом напомнил бы мне. Прости, но здесь ты не найдешь того, что ищешь.  
— И для чего я тогда здесь?

Усталость вдруг камнем навалилась на плечи Клинта так, что он даже покачнулся и порадовался, что не стал далеко отходить от стула.

— Мне кажется, ты должен придумать что-то свое, — ответил Сурт. — Наверное, весь смысл как раз в этом.  
— Но что? — безнадежно всплеснул руками Клинт.  
— A хрен его знает, — пожал плечами Сурт. — Но ты парень с мозгами, это сразу видно, ты справишься.

Клинт бросил на него быстрый взгляд, изо всех сил стараясь не показать, что похвала ему приятна.

«Может и правда остаться?» — вдруг подумал он и ощутил, как внутри отдаленно потянуло болью. 

Остаться, значило позабыть про Локи, предать его.

«A он сам сколько раз предавал тебя?» — спросил сам себя Клинт и сам себе ответил. — «Да вообще-то ни разу».

— Ну да, только заколдовал, — пробормотал он себе под нос и поежился, как от холода, хотя вокруг было очень тепло. — Но это неважно.

Клинт себе не врал. Да, он ненавидел Локи — за попытки убить его друзей, за колдовство, лишившее его разума, превратившее в игрушку, за… Да за многое, на самом деле. Но, странное дело, с ним все равно было хорошо, как-то так, как надо. Словно Клинт, наконец, обрел свое место в мире, словно больше не нужно ничего никому доказывать, оправдываться за старые грехи и всеми силами показывать, что достоин доверия. Локи все это было неважно. Локи делал, что хотел, и Клинту это нравилось. Локи играл с миром, с богами, кажется, с самой судьбой. Он был холодным, язвительным, часто жестоким уродом, но Клинт солгал бы, если бы сказал, что ему рядом с ним не было хорошо. И теперь, сидя в башне огромного великана в совершенно чужом мире, он вдруг со всей отчетливостью понял это.

— Ну я же говорю, верный, — ухмыльнулся Сурт рядом с ним. Клинт вздрогнул, удивленно повернулся к нему и увидел, что великан почему-то очень довольно улыбается. — Верный. A значит, обязательно что-то придумаешь. Так что пока, — Сурт снова махнул рукой и они опять оказались в комнате за большим столом, уставленным тарелками, — давай-ка выпьем.

Следующие несколько дней Клинт все же посвятил библиотеке. Сурт хмыкал, глядя на него, но не запрещал. Клинт злился и, чем больше проходило времени, тем яснее он понимал, что великан был прав — ничего в этом огромном книгохранилище ему не найти. Но он был должен что-то придумать, a потому продолжал поиски, несмотря на зуд нетерпения, который, кажется, с каждым часом становился все сильнее. Клинта словно что-то толкало вперед, напоминая: «нельзя задерживаться, время на исходе, быстрее, быстрее». Но время шло, a придумать, как пробраться в Асгард все так и не удавалось. 

— Одно несомненно, — устало сказал Клинт через четыре дня, упав в кресло напротив Сурта. — Это должен быть портал.  
— Почему ты так уверен? — поинтересовался тот, наливая им обоим выпить.  
— Потому что Локи ни за что не хотел бы, чтобы кто-то из асов узнал, что он собирается бежать, — ответил Клинт. — Нет, он должен был придумать обходной путь и уж точно не послал бы меня по Бифросту.  
— Скорее всего, ты прав, — подумав, согласился Сурт. — Если только Локи не решил над тобой посмеяться. Почему ты не рассматриваешь вариант, что он сидит в Асгарде, в тепле и уюте, и просто смеется над тобой? Ты так веришь ему?

Клинт прикрыл глаза и снова припомнил все, что с ним случилось — кошмары, из-за которых он оказался у Старка и поймал кольцо Локи, Хель, пообещавшую, что ее отец больше никогда не побеспокоит Бартона, если тот ему поможет, гномов, изящно расчистивших себе путь к власти его руками, Сурта… Сурт, пожалуй, был самым приятным, что с ним произошло. И да, можно было бы остаться, плавать над огнем на дирижаблях, но…

— Я не верю Локи, — прогнав лишние мысли, со вздохом сказал Клинт. — Но я хочу получить обратно свою жизнь.  
— Тогда ты обязательно придумаешь, что нужно сделать, — кивнул Сурт.

Клинт подавил тяжелый вздох и прикрыл глаза. Если бы это было так просто.

«Мой храбрый воин сдается. A ведь ему осталось сделать лишь шаг».  
«Если это так, то взял бы, да и сказал, что для этого нужно».  
«Все, что нужно, у тебя перед глазами».

Клинт распахнул глаза, резко выпрямился, не обращая внимания на внимательный взгляд Сурта, и стащил с пальца кольцо Локи, с которым не расставался с тех пор, как надел его на палец в Нифельхейме. Положив его на стол, он огляделся в поисках меча, нашел его висящим на гвоздике на стене у двери, в два шага оказался там, и выдернул клинок из ножен. Гладкое, отливающее тусклым, матовым блеском, лезвие отбросило ему в глаза кровавый отблеск, и Клинт чертыхнулся, стирая выступившие слезы. Вернувшись к столу, он осторожно положил на него оружие, все еще влажными пальцами взял кольцо, наклонился и прищурился.

— Оденься хоть, — услышал он вдруг и вскинулся, совсем позабыв про Сурта.

Тот сидел, развалившись в кресле, пил и с теплой насмешкой наблюдал за Клинтом.

— Я ведь сказал, что ты обязательно что-нибудь придумаешь.  
— Но…  
— Штаны, футболка и ботинки, — кивнул Сурт на одежду Клинта сваленную кучей на кровати (он так и не успел одеться после ночи). — Я бы с удовольствием дал тебе все, что угодно, но что-то подсказывает, что дальше ты должен идти в том же, в чем был.

Клинт глянул на обтрепавшуюся одежду, на начинающие расклеиваться ботинки и быстро оделся.

— Я… — он не знал, что сказать, и поэтому просто пожал плечами.  
— Если этот засранец Локи начнет тебя обижать, скажи мне, — усмехнулся Сурт. — A теперь вали уже отсюда.

Клинт кивнул, снова склонился над мечом, в котором, на первый взгляд, не было ничего необычного. Прямой остроконечный клинок, ровные кровостоки, искусное травление на лезвии — гномы сработали быстро и аккуратно. В оружии не было ничего лишнего, и ни единого отверстия, куда можно было вставить кольцо. Клинт почесал в затылке, шумно вздохнул и так и застыл, прикипев взглядом к большому круглому навершию. Что если… Он осторожно поднял меч, пригляделся и на миг закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как внутри закипает злость.

— Он все продумал, да? — глухо спросил Клинт, не поднимая глаз на Сурта.  
— Об этом тебе не меня спрашивать, — спокойно ответил тот.

Клинт закусил губу, изо всех сил борясь с желанием отшвырнуть меч. Быстро откручивая яблоко, он изо всех сил сдерживался, думая лишь о том, что оружие просто не заслужило такого обращения, но Локи…

Камень из кольца выпал так легко, словно только этого и ждал. Помедлив, Клинт все же поднял взгляд на Сурта и увидел, как тот салютует ему бокалом.

— Мое приглашение остается в силе, — сказал великан.

Клинт, помедлив, кивнул и, не медля больше, вложил прозрачный хрусталь в открывшееся отверстие, и в тот же миг уютная башня, к которой он привык, исчезла в искрящемся вихре. A когда Клинт открыл глаза и моргнул, фокусируя взгляд, оказалось, что он стоит в большой пещере.


	5. Chapter 5

— Да вы издеваетесь, что ли? — не сумел сдержаться Клинт, чувствуя, как вскипает в нем злоба.

Одной мысли, что он снова попался в ту же дерьмовую ловушку, хватило, чтобы к чертям снести возникший было решительный, по-дурацки самоотверженный настрой, и он не попытался даже удержаться от того, чтобы пнуть попавшийся под ноги камень или что-то, на камень похожее.

— Твоя эмоциональность меня восхищает.

Голос, раздавшийся из темноты, заставил его не то, что вздрогнуть — передернуться всем телом и попятиться назад. Галлюцинации и голоса в голове — это одно, но те же голоса, приходящие извне — это уже перебор. Это слишком. Этого не должно быть — не здесь, не сейчас, никогда.

— А уж твоя настойчивость, — тот же голос разливался в темноте терпким медом, сладким ядом, окутывал снаружи, проникал вовнутрь, превращая его внутренности в лед, и сжигая их одновременно к чертям. — Если честно, Клинт, я даже не предполагал в тебе такой целеустремленности. Знаешь, у меня, кажется, вообще не было уверенности, что ты справишься.

Та тень, которая разливалась под его ногами, та самая, которую он собирался пнуть со злости, вдруг подобралась, стеклась в одно целое — тягучее, пластичное, ленивое — и шагнула к нему, притягивая к себе по крупицам собранный свет — так, чтобы Клинт увидел, своими глазами увидел, стоящего прямо перед ним Локи.

— Хреново выглядишь, — сумел выдавить Бартон, распрямляя плечи.

Он пытался удержать внутри себя судорожное стремление заорать — матом желательно, и ударить наотмашь, и просто сбежать от этого бледного, спокойного, чуть насмешливого лица. Синяки под глазами, спутанные волосы, слегка дезориентированный вид — определенно, Локи пребывал не в лучшей форме, и к кому угодно другому он испытал бы, наверное, жалость. Но сочувствовать Локи?

— Чувствую себя так же, — с вежливой улыбкой ответил Локи, так, что Клинт поежился. — А как твое самочувствие? — спросил он вкрадчиво, подходя ближе, чуть склоняя голову так, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.

Желание сбежать просто кипело в крови, даже пятки зудели, и мышцы напряглись так, словно он уже взял низкий старт, но Клинт все равно выпрямился, задирая подбородок, и ответил коротко:

— Отлично. Уж точно лучше, чем у тебя, — добавил он, не выдержав, и тут же прикусил язык.

Дразнить Локи было самым глупым и самым опасным из всего, что можно было придумать, тем более сейчас. Впрочем, тот лишь усмехнулся, и, наклонившись к самому его лицу, шепнул:

— Правда? Даже сейчас, когда ты заперт вместе со мной там, откуда невозможно выбраться живому? Что ж, я тронут. Не думал, что ты настолько ко мне привязался, — он протянул руку и холодными, как лед, кончиками пальцев коснулся его виска.

Клинт даже не стал сдерживаться, дернулся назад, уходя от неприятного, склизкого какого-то касания, поднял руку и демонстративно вытер невидимый след. Локи только усмехнулся. Он сложил на груди руки и так пристально и внимательно принялся рассматривать Клинта, что на несколько мгновений стал похож на себя прежнего — уверенного, сильного. Сумасшедшего. 

Клинт не боялся его тогда, не собирался и теперь. Вместо лишних, никому здесь ненужных слов он быстро стащил с пальца кольцо, швырнул его под ноги Локи, хотел бросить и меч, но что-то помешало. Такое оружие требовало уважения, и Клинт аккуратно положил его.

— Не опасаешься, что я убью тебя? — насмешливо приподнял брови Локи. Клинт только фыркнул в ответ:  
— Ты заманил меня сюда, чтобы убить? Жертва требуется, чтобы выбраться?  
— Требуется, — Локи легко кивнул и рассмеялся, увидев, как напрягся Клинт. — Не стоит так бояться, мой Сокол, не твоя. Ты и так многим пожертвовал ради меня.  
— Да не так уж много от меня и требовалось, — проворчал Клинт, противореча всем своим мыслям и чувствам.  
— Ты никогда не страдал самообманом, — криво улыбнулся ему Локи.

Разговор начал приобретать какой-то странный, абсурдный характер, и Бартон предпочел промолчать. Он изо всех сил старался сохранять спокойствие, уверенность и не поддаваться на уловки Локи, но с каждым мгновением, проведенным в этой пещере (черт, как сюда вообще свет-то попадает?) чувствовал, как туманится голова, как сознание двоится. Он помнил это ощущение. Именно так он воспринимал мир, когда был околдован. Еще пара мгновений, и сознание затуманится окончательно, Локи возьмет над ним верх, в голове станет легко и бездумно, останутся лишь приказы, которые будет счастьем выполнять.

— Нет! — Клинт отступил еще на шаг, мотая головой. — Нет!

Теперь он отчаянно жалел, что положил меч, но сил наклониться, и поднять его уже не было. Он отступал все дальше, пока, наконец, не ощутил спиной каменную стену. Ее холод немного отрезвил Клинта.

— Больше никогда, — прохрипел он, прекрасно понимая, что если Локи захочет, но, простой смертный, ни черта не сможет ему противопоставить.

И вдруг все закончилось. Клинт даже руку поднял и коснулся лба, провел ладонью по глазам, точно стряхивая остатки мутной пелены, a потом перевел взгляд на Локи. Тот, кажется, стоял с трудом. Испарина покрывала все его лицо, губы кривились в усталой усмешке.

— Жертва требуется, — повторил он, словно и не было всего этого.  
— Я не согласен, — тихо прошептал Клинт, тяжело дыша. — Ты и так забрал у меня все, бог.  
— Не твоя жизнь, Сокол, — устало перебил его Локи. — Не льсти себе. Это ловушка для богов, смертный. A значит, жертвой может быть только бог.  
— Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я заманил сюда бога? — голос Клинта мимо его воли стал выше. — Твоего брата? Локи… ты…  
— A раньше ты соображал быстрее.

Даже уставший и ослабевший, Локи не мог не плеваться ядом. Уронив руки, он повернулся и отошел куда-то вглубь пещеры, сел (Клинт только заметил небольшую, узкую лежанку) и сложил руки на коленях.

— Отсюда нельзя выйти, — повторил он. — Так как бы ты привел моего брата? Но он и не нужен. Бог здесь уже есть.

Клинт мгновение хлопал глазами, тупо глядя на него, a потом рассмеялся.

— Хочешь сказать, что жертвой будешь ты? Ты? A в чем смысл-то?  
— Да вот, подумал, что ты захочешь отомстить, — просто пожал плечами Локи. — Я ведь многое у тебя забрал.  
— Галлюцинациями мучил, — добавил Клинт и, наконец, отлип от стены. — Но…  
— Трусишь? — неприятно оскалился Локи.  
— Не хочу убивать, — спокойно ответил Клинт.  
— Да, — протянул Локи, — зря Сурт назвал тебя верным. Верный помогает хозяину в любой ситуации.  
— У меня нет хозяина, — покачал головой Клинт и вдруг замер. — Сурт? Откуда ты…

Локи рассмеялся, и Клинт изо всех сил понадеялся, что в темноте не слишком заметно, как он покраснел.

— Я видел все, — подтвердил его мысли Локи. — Должен признать, что вы довольно неплохо смотрелись вместе.  
— Спасибо, — машинально ответил Клинт и мысленно врезал себе по лбу. — Но как ты…  
— Потому-то я так и ослаб, — раздраженно перебил его Локи. — Думаешь, легко посылать свои проекции по всем девяти мирам?  
— Зачем по девяти? — не понял Клинт.  
— Да мало ли куда тебя унести могло, — проворчал Локи. — Эти волшебные мечи и так-то дело ненадежное, a уж в сочетании с моим кольцом, так вообще.   
— Ты редко его носил, — припомнил Клинт.  
— Трудно сладить с его характером, — отмахнулся Локи и пристально уставился на него. — Так ты убьешь меня?  
— Пока не пойму, зачем тебе, нет, — ответил Клинт.  
— Слишком долго объяснять, — покачал головой Локи.  
— Ты не считаешь, что должен мне?  
— Я — бог, a ты — человек, — высокомерно взглянул на него Локи. — Так что нет, не должен.  
— Бог, который без человека ничего не может, даже умереть, — ухмыльнулся Клинт.

Он сам не знал, чего ждет. Ответ, в общем-то, ему был не нужен. Но и идти на поводу у Локи в этот раз он не собирался. Поэтому просто стоял и смотрел на него, не отводя глаз. И Локи смотрел в ответ, мягко и почему-то очень грустно улыбаясь. Клинт слишком поздно понял свою ошибку, только когда уже провалился. Локи улыбался, и перед мысленным взором Клинта вставали их короткие ночи, когда он прижимался к тонкому, прохладному даже под толстым шерстяным одеялом, телу, как обнимал, согревая своим дыханием вечно сжатые губы, как целовал, как убивал — не по приказу, a за него, за Локи. И не было в тот миг большего счастья, и душа Клинта пела от радости, и ни тогда, ни позже, он так и не смог усомниться в том, что делал все это лишь потому, что был заклят. Что бы ни говорила ему Наташа, как бы он не обманывал психологов ЩИТа, смысл был один — Локи исчез, и в жизни Клинта образовалась пустота. Огромная черная дыра, которую уже ничто не могло заполнить. Ничего нет выше служения своему богу. Ничего нет слаще и важнее, ничего лучше. Именно для этого рожден каждый настоящий воин, и только так он может быть собой. Клинт и был. A потом перестал.

Нет.

Бартон напрягся, пытаясь отвести взгляд, оторваться, прогнать Локи из своей головы. Он ведь сам себе клялся, что больше никогда такого не допустит!

— Я больше не служу тебе!

Громкий выкрик дробью отскочил от стен пещеры, и Клинт пришел в себя. Локи выдохнул и медленно повалился на спину. Клинт удивленно моргнул, перевел взгляд на свои руки и увидел на них кровь. Много темной крови, от которой воздух мгновенно стал душным, соленым. Клинт отпустил рукоять меча, пронзившего грудь Локи, и отступил назад.

— Ты больше не мой бог, — устало сказал он, опускаясь на пол.  
— Не твой, — с трудом ответил Локи, улыбаясь. — Мой Сокол.

Клинт не отследил момент, когда тело Локи исчезло. Просто через несколько мгновений он поднял голову и увидел, что лежанка пуста, только пятна крови напоминали о том, что здесь произошло. Кровь осталась и на его руках. Клинт тупо рассматривал ее, a потом хрипло рассмеялся, вспомнив, что сказал ему Локи — «Никому отсюда не выйти живым».

— Ты сказал, но я не услышал, — проговорил он, чувствуя такую усталость, словно ему на плечи лег свод этой пещеры. — И теперь я тут умру.

Клинт не знал, сколько просидел в темноте, прижавшись спиной к стене. Руки он держал сложенными на коленях, глаза закрыл и даже не попытался осмотреть свою клетку. Наташа подняла бы его на смех, возможно бы начала презирать за то, что он так легко сдался, но Клинт отлично знал, что Локи не обманывает просто так, и если он сказал, что из пещеры не выбраться, значит, так оно и есть. Поэтому он сидел, игнорируя требования своего тела о пище и питье, и вспоминал свое путешествие — величественную Хель и ее холодные чертоги, страшного зомби-динозавра, которого чудом удалось прикончить и хитрых гномов, льды Йотунхейма и пламя Муспельхейма, который он не отказался бы увидеть снова. Проклятье, да он все это не отказался бы увидеть снова!

— Чертов Локи, — простонал Клинт и, запрокинув голову, несколько раз стукнулся затылком о стену. — Ну ни капли благодарности от этой ледяной отрыжки.  
— Я все-таки думаю, что даже мой брат знает, что это такое.

Клинт замер. Для галлюцинаций вроде бы еще рановато. Он открыл глаза, поднял голову и поймал взгляд Тора. 

— Я… — начал было Клинт и умолк.

Что сказать? Что настолько спятил, что освободил того, кого заточил сам Один? 

— Не думаю, что такова была цель твоя, — пророкотал Тор и протянул ему руку. 

Клинт ухватился за широкую ладонь и мгновенно оказался на ногах. Его повело, качнуло, и он был вынужден несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть, прежде чем в голове прояснилось.

— Стой, — вдруг выдохнул он. — Локи сказал, что живому отсюда не выйти.  
— Это так, — спокойно подтвердил Тор и повел рукой, словно разгоняя туман. — Если не сам это создал.

Темная пещера вдруг задрожала, исказилась, и Клинт на мгновение решил, что у него снова плывет в глазах. A в следующий миг она растаяла, и они оказалась стоящими посреди залитого ярким солнцем зеленого луга.  
— Локи знал? — выдохнул Клинт, все еще цепляясь за Тора, и тот печально улыбнулся.  
— Локи привык верить в иллюзии. Поверить в прощение ему очень сложно.

Клинт, скептически приподняв бровь, уставился на него, и Тор рассмеялся.

— Вот потому, наверное, он и выбрал тебя. У вас много общего.

Бартон открыл было рот, чтобы начать возмущаться, но тут же передумал и только махнул рукой, и чуть не упал, не отошедшие от долгого сидения ноги все еще не очень охотно его держали. 

— Тебе надо поесть, — решил Тор, и Клинт не стал отказываться. Есть хотелось жутко. A еще отлить и вымыться. 

Немного позже, когда они с Тором сидели в какой-то шумной таверне (и Клинт даже знать не хотел, Асгард это или нет), он вдруг вспомнил, о чем хотел спросить:

— Ты сказал, что Локи знает, что такое благодарность. Что ты имел в виду?

Тор шумно отхлебнул эля, вытер кулаком пенные усы, порылся в карманах и положил на стол перед Клинтом хорошо ему знакомое кольцо с хрусталем.

— Ну, только не это, — простонал Бартон и откинулся на спинку скамьи. — Только не говори, что твоему братцу снова что-то от меня нужно.  
— Нет, — рассмеялся Тор так, что вокруг на миг стало почти тихо. — Он передать просил его тебе.  
— Зачем? — Клинт недоверчиво смотрел на кольцо и трогать его не собирался.  
— Благодарность, — пожал плечами Тор. — Ты убил его.  
— Это не слишком-то хорошая услуга, — пробормотал Клинт.  
— Я вижу, Локи ничего не стал тебе объяснять, — проницательно заметил Тор и покачал головой. — Очень в его духе. Ты ведь даже не представляешь, что сделал. Ты освободил бога.  
— Я убил его, — возразил Клинт.  
— И, тем самым, освободил его, — кивнул Тор. — Душа Локи покинула узилище, мною созданное для тела его.  
— Ну, тела там тоже не осталось, — вставил Клинт. Тор только кивнул.  
— Это потому, что Локи уже воскрес.  
— A так можно? — не подумав, ляпнул Клинт и только потом понял, что услышал. — Значит он…

Тор сочувственно взглянул на него и кивнул:

— Жив. И, скорее всего, сейчас в царстве Хель.  
— Тогда…

Клинт начал было вставать, но видя, что Тор не двигается, снова уселся на скамью.

— Ты не собираешься его оттуда забирать?  
— Нет.

Тор снова отхлебнул из кружки и пожал плечами:

— Он пришел ко мне сам, сказал, где ты и просил выпустить и передать кольцо. Преследовать его в Нифльхейме… 

Тор снова пожал плечами, но Клинту объяснения и не требовались. Он мгновенно вспомнил обжигающий холод, снег и отдаленный вой волков. A уж в том, что сама Хель не выдаст Локи и сомнений никаких не было.

— Зачем оно мне.

Клинт кивнул на кольцо, которое спокойно лежало на столе, по-прежнему не делая попыток взять его в руки. Хрусталь мягко переливался, отбрасывая радугу на темное дерево столешницы, и выглядел совершенно невинно.

— Локи не сказал, — ответил Тор. — Но забирать его себе я не стану.

Клинт хотел было сказать — «Я тоже», но что-то не позволило. Он точно знал, что это кольцо ему не нужно, как не нужно ничто, связанное с Локи. Единственной его мечтой было больше никогда с ним не встречаться и вообще забыть о его существовании и жить своей жизнью. Хотя, теперь это вряд ли возможно.

— Старк небось на уши встал, когда я исчез? — с тоской представив, сколько теперь времени придется провести на всяких осмотрах, спросил Клинт, но Тор, к его огромному удивлению, только улыбнулся:  
— Все в порядке.  
— Но…  
— Скоро увидишь.

Измотанный Клинт решил больше ни о чем не спрашивать.

Они просидели в таверне еще пару часов, и последние минут тридцать Клинт задумчиво потягивал эль, рассматривая местную публику, в ожидании, пока Тор насытится. В голове шумело от усталости и выпитого, и Клинт был уверен, что проспит неделю, только вот домой попадет. Наконец, Тор отставил кружку, довольно выдохнул и вопросительно уставился на него.

— Домой, — усмехнулся Клинт. — На Старка у меня сейчас точно сил не хватит.

Тор понимающе кивнул и подтолкнул ему кольцо.

— Возьми, — настойчиво сказал он, опередив все возражения. — Дарами богов не разбрасываются.  
— Даже если они на хрен не сдались? — устало спросил Бартон, не чувствуя, впрочем, злости, a потом вздохнул и решительно взял кольцо.

Когда вокруг снова задрожал воздух, Клинт уже привычно напрягся, готовясь соскользнуть во тьму, вновь потеряться среди миров, но вместо этого сперва под ногами, а потом и вокруг него проявилось мерцание — льдистое и теплое одновременно, призрачное и ясное, четко указывающее неблизкий путь.

— Бифрост, — сказал Тор с гордостью, делая шаг вперед над бездной. — Ну как, ты идешь?  
— Иду.

Вот как он мог добраться бы сюда — легко и просто, шагая по мосту между мирами. А если бы не Локи — мог бы и вовсе сюда не добираться, необходимости бы не было.   
И тогда он бы никогда не узнал, насколько огромен этот мир, и насколько удивителен — даже для него, повидавшего в этой жизни, кажется, все. Немертвых покойников, колдовских зомби, и богинь, и гномов, и… Клинт задумался было, можно ли отсюда увидеть Муспельхейм, но не стал даже пытаться. Он побывал во всех этих странных местах, и спасибо, что только в этих, ведь он мог бы блуждать здесь годами на самом деле.

«Ты хоть знаешь, как тяжело рассылать свои проекции по всем девяти мирам?»

— Понятия не имею, — негромко сказал он, и все-таки огляделся по сторонам. 

Колоссальное, невообразимое зрелище. Здесь можно было бы затеряться навсегда, а можно было пройти по пусть кривой, но проложенной для тебя тропинке, все время узнавая что-то новое.

В том числе и о себе.

— Но спасибо, — добавил Клинт искренне, и, не дожидаясь ответа, зашагал за Тором. 

Локи все еще был где-то здесь, Бартон в этом не сомневался, и это знание его теперь не напрягало. Он дошел до грани и прошел над пропастью, почти сгорел и почти застыл изнутри, и все-таки возвращается домой — живым и свободным. Человеком.

Встречи с командой Клинт откровенно побаивался. Хоть Тор и сказал, что все уладил (и, как подозревал Бартон, не обошлось без внушения от Локи), все равно, он все равно сомневался, поверил ли бы он сам в такую историю. Он взял тайм-аут — пару дней, не неделю, конечно, но дольше откладывать было нельзя.

Однако к его удивлению, особого ажиотажа его появление не вызвало. Стив просто поздравил его с возвращением, крепко пожав руку, а Брюс одобрительно заметил, что «клин клином вышибают», и что идея лечить посттравматический стресс от магии Локи не здесь, а в Асгарде, должна была прийти ему в голову намного раньше. 

Наташа, впрочем, отреагировала куда сдержаннее: просто коротко обняла его за плечи, пристально заглянув в глаза, а потом на весь вечер засела в кресле с бокалом вина — Клинт не видел, чтобы она пила, но ее взгляд то и дело настигал его.

А вот кто не просто одарил его вниманием, но буквально прицепился, как клещ, так это, конечно, Старк. Он не стал предъявлять Бартону претензий ни по поводу кольца, ни из-за внезапного исчезновения, зато сразу, в лоб, спросил:

— Ну, и на что похож Асгард? Рассказывай! — и по его тону Клинт понял, что тот не отстанет.   
— Да не был я в Асгарде, — Бартон все же попытался избежать допроса. — Толком, — поправился он тут же, поймав взгляд Наташи. — Я был в Муспельхейме, — выговорил он с поразившей его самого легкостью и ностальгией. — Это огненная земля — лава, дым, все дела… Дирижабли, — добавил Клинт, и по вспыхнувшим глазам Тони понял, что совершил ошибку. 

Весь оставшийся вечер он снова и снова, по кругу, рассказывал все, что помнил об огромной стальной махине, дышащей воздухом других миров, вспоминая, а под конец и придумывая все новые детали, чтобы удовлетворить неуемное любопытство Старка. Впрочем, он сумел приплести в рассказ и историю гномов — гигантская зомби-монстра, и борьба с ней здорово впечатлила Стива и, кажется, развлекла Баннера, а Наташа впервые от души рассмеялась, когда он признался, что вошел в историю другого мира как Чувак Бартон. И когда пришла пора расходиться, она подошла к нему и негромко сказала, глядя в глаза:

— Черт, Клинт, я не знаю, где ты на самом деле был, но тебе это точно помогло. Хорошо снова видеть тебя прежним.

Она коснулась поцелуем его щеки, не губ, но это, наверное, было знаком куда большего доверия — Клинт улыбался про себя всю дорогу до дома, и в самом деле наконец-то чувствуя себя совершенно спокойно. 

И он даже не вздрогнул, когда увидел лежащее в самом центре стола кольцо, которое перед уходом совершенно точно убирал в ящик комода. Он просто взял его в руку, ощутил привычную уже холодную тяжесть и сказал:

— Нет уж, не сейчас. Я не говорю «никогда», но уж точно очень и очень не скоро.


End file.
